Because It Was You
by GeekGirlG
Summary: Quels sont les bons ingrédients pour un OS Spécial Noël ? Peut-être ceux là : un rêve étrange, une idée foireuse, un voyage surprise et une tempête de neige ! Il y a des rêves qui nous font nous sentir comme des étrangers dans notre propre vie. Mais que se passe t-il si même ce rêve s'acharne a s'effacer jour après jour ? - Ranya - Os Noël 2017
1. Partie 1 : Because

**Salut ! JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS ET A TOUTES !** **Bienvenue dans cet OS spéciale noël !**

 **J'espère que le Papa Noël sera gentil avec vous.** **  
** **Et si quelqu'un aperçoit Mr. Jack, appeler moi ! Je suis sérieuse, ne déconner pas avec ça ! ;)**

 **Si j'apprends que quelqu'un l'a vu sans me le dire, je boycotte IHYV mercredi, vous êtes prévenu ! XD**

 **Je tiens à signaler que comme je suis très organiser (pourtant ça fait trois semaine que je bosse dessus), cet OS n'a pas eu le temps de passer entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, il faut dire que je viens à peine de le finir… voilà ce qui se passe quand on pense écrire une petite histoire tranquille de 8000 voir 12000 mots grand max et que tout part en cacahuète et qu'on arrive à plus de la moitié des mots prévu sans aucune explication… bref j'ai toujours une dyslexie et une dysorthographie donc désolée si certaine fautes font saigner les yeux ! Oh... et comme vous l'aurez compris, il est beaucoup plus long que prévu, j'ai couper l'OS en deux.**

 **Résumer :** **Quels sont les bons ingrédients pour un OS Spécial Noël ? Peut-être ceux là : un rêve étrange, une idée foireuse, un voyage surprise et une tempête de neige ! Il y a des rêves qui nous font nous sentir comme des étrangers dans notre propre vie. Mais que se passe t-il si même ce rêve s'acharne a s'effacer jour après jour ?  
\- Ranya -**

 **Cet OS est aussi l'occasion pour moi de fêter mes deux ans en tant qu'auteur sur Fanfiction. J'avais en effet publier le premier chapitre de Revenir le 26 décembre 2015 ! Donc voilà, deux ans à vivre un rêve, un super partage avec vous et tout pleins de belles histoires (pas forcément celle que j'écris !) Donc, merci à vous d'être là, de lire, de commenter, de f** **ollower et pour tout le reste… beaucoup m'ont dit que j'avais progresser avec IHYV, c'est entièrement grâce à vous, à vos critiques et à vos encouragements ! Encore une fois, MERCI !**

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de The 100, ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **\- B**_ _ **ecause it was you**_ _ **-**_

 **It comes back to you, it comes back to you** _Cela te revient, cela te revient_ _ **  
**_ **All the things that you had lost** _Toutes les choses que tu as perdues_

 **Will find their way to you** _Trouve leur chemin vers toi_ _ **  
**_ **It comes back to you, it comes back to you** _Cela te revient, cela te revient_ _ **  
**_ **Looking back into the past** _Regarde dans le passé_

 **And I can see it through** _E_ _t_ _je peux le voir à travers_

 **Imagine Dragons – It Comes Back to You**

 **Partie n°1 : Because**

Ce matin là, Raven Rayes s'éveilla avec une étrange sensation. Elle était persuader d'avoir fait un de ces rêves qui laisse une marque dans vos souvenirs sans pour autant en retrouver une seule image. Un songe qui s'efface à la seconde même où nos paupières s'ouvrent et qui pourtant semble animer chacun de nos muscles. D'un geste incertain, elle porte prudemment ses doigts jusqu'à ses lèvres avec cette certitude étrange que lors de son rêve quelqu'un l'avait embrasser. Au vue des pulsations de son cœur, l'inconnu qui lui avait certainement voler ce baiser devait être douer.

Un poing vient s'abattre sur sa porte la faisant sursauter. Raven se redresse mais ne bouge pas plus. Son regard est perdu dans le vide, son souffle fil entre ses lèvres avec une cadence anormal. Jamais un rêve ne l'avait mit dans un tel état. Jamais. S'était enivrant et complètement déroutant à la fois.

La jeune femme fini par trouver le courage de se lever mais qu'importe les quelque pas qu'elle effectuait, son corps semblait toujours en transite entre deux monde : celui du rêve et celui de la réalité. En voulant avancer un peu plus vers sa penderie, elle perdit même l'équilibre, aussitôt son regard tombe et se fige sur sa jambe droite. Un soupire lui échappe au moment où elle réalise que le déséquilibre n'est pas dû a sa blessure.

Au moins, cet accro eu le don de réussir à la réveiller définitivement. Raven, attrape les premiers habits qui lui tombent sous la main sans oublier son atèle et quitte sa chambre. Elle traverse le couloir en sentant encore la présence de son rêve planer au-dessus d'elle. Il semble s'être incruster en elle, courant même jusque dans ses veines.

En la voyant enfin sortir de sa chambre, Octavia Black couru vers la jeune hispanique. Elle voulu l'aborder avec la joie et la bonne humeur qui la caractérisait mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant les traits tirer de sa colocataire. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, ses sourcils se fronce alors qu'elle espère un peu naïvement que son amie n'avait pas de nouveau fait un des ces cauchemars qui habite les nuits de Raven depuis son accident. Une moue triste se forme sur le visage de la jeune femme qui laisse finalement sa colocataire rejoindre la salle de bain sans la saluer.

La plus jeune des colocataires du duplex 49-B retourna sur ses pas pour découvrir que Clarke Griffin avait un casque sur les oreilles et dessinait encore et toujours les mêmes personnages, Harper McIntyre mangeait son petit déjeuné en relisant pour au moins la centième fois ses fiches de révision, Maya Vie avait le regard scotcher sur son téléphone très certainement a prendre des nouvelles de son petit ami et Niylah Adams était encore entrain d'immerger après avoir découcher pour la troisième fois cette semaine.

Octavia s'installa a sa place en croisant les bras et en soupirant. Parfois, elle se demandait pour quelle raison elle avait choisie la colocation même constamment entourer de cinq personnes, elle se sentait seule. Elle observa celle qui était devenu ses amies, elle détestait les samedi matin. S'était tout le temps le moment où les cinq autres étaient les plus distante. Sans qu'elle ne le contrôle vraiment, son regard se stoppa sur le calendrier.

Le 2 décembre…

Doucement, elle ferma les paupières. Puis s'était venu toute seule, une idée était venu la titiller. S'était certainement une idée foireuse mais elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner pour autant. Elle se leva brusquement en faisant claquer ses paumes sur le bois de la table, attirant quatre paires de yeux vers elle. Un sourire marquait son visage quand elle annonça de but en blanc :

 **-J'ai décider que nous allions passer le week-end ensemble !**

 **-Je n'ai pas prévu de bouger,** répond presque immédiatement Clarke en souriant.

 **-Désolée, se n'est pas possible. Je vois Jasper,** suit Maya.

 **-Moi, je suis partante. Je suis certaine que ça peut être marrant, j'avoue que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passer du temps toute les six,** accepte Harper.

 **-Nop, j'ai une fille** , **à voir,** s'amuse Niylah **donc j'attends que mon mal de crâne s'estompe et je repars.**

 **-Maya, Niylah, je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Nous partons toutes les six et nous passons le week-end ensemble. C'est non négociable. Clarke, nous allons bouger d'ici et merci à Harper qui est la seule qui semble partante !**

Le bruit des pas alourdit par l'atèle de Raven attira l'attention des cinq filles. Cette dernière ne fit que passer par le couloir pourtant il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'elles comprennent que la proposition d'Octavia n'avait rien a voir avec une lubie soudaine. Si la jeune Black voulait ce week-end, se n'était pas pour elle mais pour Raven.

 **-Okay, on bouge,** reprit rapidement Clarke pour éviter un malaise, **mais pour aller où ?**

 **-Polis,** répondit sans aucune hésitation Octavia.

 **-Euh… Polis mais c'est… à plus de mille kilomètre de New-York,** souligne Harper.

 **-Oh arrêter, le billet pour Chicago est à moins de 160$, mon frère jouera les taxi jusqu'à Polis. On peut bien s'offrir ça avant noël. Et puis, on a rien fait pour Thanksgiving.**

 **-Bon ça m'embête parce que je voulais vraiment voir cette fille mais je crois que O à raison,** dit presque tristement Niylah.

 **-Donc on le fait,** voulu confirmer O.

 **-On le fait,** réponde les quatre autres en cœur.

Raven faisait tomber paresseusement plusieurs livres dans son sac à dos. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était celle qui avait demander à O de la réveiller mais a cet instant, elle se maudissait de l'avoir fait. Mais s'était ainsi, elle devait mériter sa bourse ce qui voulait dire : travailler même un samedi. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage et alors que ses paupières étaient close, elle cru apercevoir un visage, un magnifique visage.

Surprise, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ses mains tremblèrent quelque seconde avant qu'elle ne les serre. Elle avait la désagréable sensation de faire le début d'une crise d'angoisse. Et la raison s'était quoi ? Un rêve. Un stupide rêve dont elle ne se souvenait même pas.

Il y avait pourtant cet esquisse, ce début de visage, ces yeux en amande et ce sourire qui était marquer par des fossettes. Se n'était pas la première fois que ce doux visage apparaissait dans ses songes mais ces manifestation se faisait plus fréquente.

Puis soudain, tous s'efface définitivement alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre brusquement sur ses cinq colocataires. Raven se retourne pour les dévisager en ajustant son sac à dos sur son épaule.

 **-Salut les filles, un problème ?**

 **-Aucun problème, non. Nous partons juste en balade,** affirme Octavia en souriant.

 **-Ah, ah très drôle les filles !**

 **-Lâche tes livres Rayes,** reprend Clarke, **nous allons à Polis et tu viens avec nous que tu le veuille ou non.**

 **-Moi, dans un avion, très drôle les filles.**

Pourtant Raven n'eut aucun contrôle sur la situation et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ouf ou même penser à se rebeller, elle était dans l'aéroport à attendre le vole de 10h15. Elle n'arrivait pas a croire que sa journée tranquille de révisions venait de lui échapper de la sorte. S'était n'importe quoi ! Parfois ses colocataires avait vraiment des idées foireuses.

Polis, en plein mois de décembre… la jeune hispanique soupira. Non mais vraiment n'importe quoi ! Il y allait certainement y avoir de la neige partout, faire froid et il y aurait aussi toutes ces décorations ridicule. Raven ne pu s'en empêcher, elle soupira de nouveau. Elle détestait Polis. Après tout, se n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait décider de déménager à New-York.

Pourtant ses colocataires avaient vraiment l'air heureuse à l'idée de passer enfin du temps ensemble. Après quelque seconde de plus de réflexion, elle se dit : pourquoi pas. Quitte à subir ce voyage autant s'amuser un minimum. Elle remarqua que O l'observait d'un air inquiet. Raven fronça les sourcils à cette constatation. Il lui manquait une information, elle en était certaine.

Le vol dirait presque deux heures. Bien trop court pour se regarder un bon film et beaucoup, beaucoup trop long pour ne rien faire. Raven ne pu s'en empêcher, elle pesta de nouveau contre ses colocataires. Elles ne l'avaient même pas laisser prendre son roman. Ce voyage allait vraiment être interminable.

Et sans qu'elle n'en ai le contrôle, Raven Rayes s'assoupit sur l'épaule de Clarke. La blonde lui accorde un regard méfiant. Elle espérait que cette fois la jeune hispanique ne se réveillerait pas en hurlant ou en s'agitant. Octavia se retourna pour parler avec la jeune Griffin.

 **-Je crois qu'elle recommence à faire des cauchemars.**

 **-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète,** bougonne la blonde.

 **-Ne sois pas rabat joie Clarkie… tu sais à quel point c'est difficile pour elle.**

 **-Je sais.**

Se n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure mais Clarke s'était renfermer sur elle-même après avoir prononcer ces deux mots. Parce que oui, elle savait à quel point Raven avait souffert. Et parfois, elle pouvait être tellement en colère par rapport à cette situation injuste. Malheureusement personne ne pouvait se lever et réclamer justice contre un simple accident.

Des turbulences. L'avion est secouer. Raven ouvre précipitamment les paupière en se redressant. Elle halète complètement. Ses poumons semblent refuser de se remplir normalement. Un éclair vient zébrer le ciel et pendant un instant elle distingue de nouveau ce magnifique visage lui sourire. Puis une cascade de cheveux blond vient tout gâcher. La jeune hispanique est obliger de cligne des yeux un nombre incalculable de fois avant de reconnaître Clarke.

 **-Hey… tu vas bien.**

Raven aurait voulu lui répondre mais les mots mourraient avant même de naître. Son regard était fixer sur le hublot comme s'il était possible que de voir de nouveau ces yeux en amande qui était habiter par des iris chocolat au lait.

 **-Raven ?**

Il n'y avait que les éclaires et la neige pas de visage angélique. La jeune femme avait apprit à être très terre à terre et voilà qu'elle se mettait à espérer prolonger un mirage.

 **-Hey, Rayes ta main tremble.**

Ses yeux quittèrent la tempête pour se poser sur la dire main. Elle la fixe un instant avant de réussir lentement à replier ses doigts pour former un poing. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ce genre de contrainte n'arrivait jamais deux fois dans la même journée.

 **-Je crois,** commença Raven, **que je me surmène un peu ces derniers temps.**

 **-Il faut donc croire que ce week-end tombe donc à pique.**

 **-Il faut croire en effet,** répond-elle pensive.

 **-Génial ! La marmotte est réveiller,** s'exclame O. **Les trois autres ont commencer un action et vérité que je trouve complètement puéril ! Donc… Clarke, tu as réfléchis à ce que tu allais faire si tu tombais par hasard sur la magnifique libraire, j'ai citer Lexa Woods ?**

A la fin de la question de la plus jeune des Black, Raven eu envie de disparaître. Peut-être que son siège pouvait l'avaler. Mais se n'était rien comparer à la réaction de Clarke qui rougit tellement qu'une canette de coca pourrait la jalouser.

Clarke avait eu une fois le malheur de confier qu'elle trouvait la jeune et énigmatique Lexa Woods diablement sexy et depuis O aimait lui rappeler des que possible. Malheureusement les deux femmes ne se connaissait guère et ne faisait rien de plus qu'au mieux, se croiser. La jeune bibliothécaire avait emménager l'été du déménagement du trio. Donc Clarke ne pouvait l'apercevoir que lors de ses rares visites à ses parents.

 **-Quand vas-tu arrêter de m'embêter avec ça,** voulu savoir la blonde.

 **-Le jour où tu me diras que tu l'as embrasser ! Tu me soutiens Raven, hein ?**

 **-Pas vraiment…**

 **-Vous êtes vraiment de rabat joie toutes les deux ! Entre celle qui évite le canon qui lui plait depuis trois ans et l'autre qui n'a pas eu un seul petit ou une seule petite ami depuis… bah en faite toujours. C'est d'un ennuie !**

 **-Tu veux qu'on parle de Lincoln,** la provoque Clarke.

 **-Se n'est pas pareil et tu le sais très bien,** se défend O.

Et s'était repartit. Dans ces moment là Raven désirait vraiment avoir la capacité de disparaître. Elle connaissait Clarke et Octavia depuis la maternelle. Elles étaient amies depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir et pourtant ces deux là passait tout leurs temps à se crêper le chignon.

Dans le passer elle parvenait parfois à les calmer mais ça, s'était bien avant l'incident. Raven secoua vivement la tête refusant de se rappeler de ce moment traumatisant. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois en essayant de tout faire pour ne pas suivre le ping-pong verbale qui se déroulait entre la brune et la blonde.

L'avion fut secouer une nouvelle fois alors que le ciel noir de nuage s'illumina presque entièrement. Au moins l'intervention céleste réussi à faire taire les deux amies. La résonnance qui suivit ce jet de lumière fut tellement forte qu'elle se diffusa dans tout l'habitacle avant de s'intensifier en plusieurs écho pour enfin mourir. Tous les passagers étaient maintenant terrifiés.

Le grésillement du haut parleur fit lever les yeux de tous les passagers vers les différentes enceintes. Le pilote s'excusa pour les turbulences dû à la météo, indiqua que s'était une situation normal, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter mais que pour plus de sécurité, il était préférable de s'attacher. Le brouhaha qui suivit ces informations était presque insupportable et s'était tout aussi effrayant que si nous étions proche d'un essaim d'insectes.

Raven se tourna vers Octavia pour lui lancer un regard noir. Déjà de base, la jeune femme avait une peur bleu de l'avion et si en ce moment elle semblait calme se n'était qu'une apparence. Dire qu'elle était terrifiée était un doux euphémisme. D'ailleurs, la plus jeune des Black essayait de se cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour éviter les foudres de son amie.

Finalement après un nombre incalculable de turbulences, de secousses et de hurlement intérieur retenu l'atterrissage au lieu. Raven était tellement soulager qu'elle en oublia momentanément de tuer son amie. Elle ferme les yeux pour apprécier le calme et le retour de la stabilité. Il n'y avait pas idée de jouer avec sa vie ainsi. Sérieusement, qui un jour à pu penser que se serait une bonne idée de voyager dans une boîte d'aluminium pressurisée ?

Une tape sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Lorsque qu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle découvrit le visage de Niylah a seulement quelque centimètre du siens avec un sourire tout sauf innocent sur le visage. Raven serra les dents. Elle était persuadée que sa vis-à-vis allait de nouveau dire ou faire une connerie. C'était dans le comportement d'Adams. Elle ne connaissait rien d'autre que la désinvolture. Elle se foutait de tout ou presque, seule les femmes et quelque amis proche trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

 **-Tu devrais te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas être au second tours !**

Raven cligna un nombreuse incalculable de fois des paupières et réalisa à retardement que toutes ses amies avait déjà abandonner l'avion. Évidemment, elle avait oublier que s'était Bellamy qui venait les chercher et que sa voiture ne pouvait prendre que quatre filles. Il y en aurait donc deux sur la touche. Elle se consola en se disant que de toute façon même si elle avait voulu arriver dans les première avec sa jambe, s'était impossible.

La jolie brune se leva donc tranquillement et attrapa son sac à dos. En sortant de l'appareil, elle salua poliment les hôtesses de l'air. Elle manqua de jurer en découvrant qu'il neigeait. Elle foudroya le ciel avant de mettre la capuche de son manteau sur le haut de sa tête. S'il y avait bien une chose que Raven Rayes détestait plus que tout, s'était bien la neige. Elle ne comprenait pas tout l'engouement qu'il pouvait exister autour de ce crachat blanc et froid.

Après avoir récupérer sa valise que ses colocataires lui avait obliger à faire même pour deux jours, elle rejoignit l'entrée principale. Elle repéra presque aussitôt Clarke avec un air bougon sur le visage. Raven avait un peu de mal à comprendre comment la blonde avait pu perdre alors qu'elle était clairement partit bien avant Niylah. Le jolie brune s'installa près de son amie avec un sourire en réalisant que la situation était très certainement dû à une succession de maladresse de la part de son amie.

 **-Je t'interdis de dire quoi que se soit,** menaça immédiatement Clarke.

 **-Je n'ai rien dis.**

 **-Tu penses trop fort Rayes.**

 **-Ah oui ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas du tout fait exprès de perdre parce que O à fait une remarque sur Lexa se serait stupide de ma part. Surtout qu'il fait super froid.**

Raven retient un rire. Finalement la situation était bien pire que de la maladresse. Pourtant la jeune femme savait a quel point Clarke était réellement troubler dès qu'il s'agissait de la bibliothécaire.

 **-Rappelle moi pour quelle raison tu…**

 **-Mais parce qu'elle est divine ! Et moi… je suis juste moi. Je n'ai aucune chance. Je préfère amplement la contempler de loin.**

 **-Et tenté une amitié, c'est hors de question, parce que…**

 **-Tu veux ma mort ? Je suis déjà au bord de la rupture cardiaque dès que je la croise. Je tiens à ma vie ! Déjà que je ne pose presque plus un pied dans la bibliothèque depuis que… enfin, t'as compris.**

 **-Honnêtement, non je ne comprends pas. Tu ne connais même pas cette fille. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un de ces autre canon sans aucune personnalité.**

 **-Tu sais Rayes, en tant qu'amie tu es censé être de mon côté.**

 **-Mais je suis de ton côté. C'est juste que tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que tu es tellement…** _ **toi**_ **.**

 **-Ah-ah ! Très drôle !**

Clarke se renferme une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce que Bellamy se pointe pour le second tour. Dès que le brun se pointe devant elles, la blonde se précipite pour avoir la place côté passager. Raven, elle prend un peu plus son temps et se n'est pas du tout pour faire attendre son amie dans le froid. L'aîné des Black l'oblige a lâcher sa valise qu'il estime trop lourde pour elle. Raven ne se bat pas. Le côté surprotecteur du frère de O est presque légendaire.

Le trajet se déroule dans un étrange silence. Bellamy était presque effrayer par cette absence de ragots en tout genre. Mais voilà, les deux filles semblaient perdu dans leur pensées. Pendant que la blonde réfléchissait au mots de la brune sur sa situation amoureuse, Raven essayait d'élaborer un plan pour échapper à la fête qui avait certainement été organisée dans son dos.

* * *

Anya courait dans tout les sens dans son appartement, retournant oreillers, plaide, chaussures, télécommande et tout autre objet qui lui passait sous la main à la recherche de ses clefs de voiture. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre, au constat du retard qui allait être le sien si elle ne partait pas dans la seconde la fit jurer un nombre incalculable de nom d'oiseau.

La jeune femme fini par prendre manteau, bonnet et écharpe et sortit principalement de son appartement. Elle irait à pied ! Enfin… une fois qu'elle aurait enfiler ses chaussures. Par moment, il lui arrivait vraiment d'être étourdie.

Une fois les lacets bien serrer, Anya sortit une nouvelle fois de chez elle avant de dévaler les escaliers des trois étages qui la séparait du rez-de-chaussée. Une fois devant le hall d'entrée, elle resta une seconde ou deux en admiration devant la neige. Cette petite chose de rien du tout lui rendit le sourire. Elle ferma un peu plus son manteau et se mit à courir.

Les foulées d'Anya ne déclaraient pas malgré le vent qui s'était lever ni pour être plus prudente face au plaque de verglas qui commençait à se former. D'ailleurs, si elle accélérait encore un peu la cadence elle pourrait même peut être avoir une infime chance d'arriver à l'heure. Elle aurait dû directement y aller a pied au lieu de chercher ses stupide clef en retournant son appartement.

Oui, elle allait être dans les temps. Le tout, s'était de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer et de ne garder en tête qu'une seule idée : courir !

Le problème c'est que la jeune femme avait la mauvaise habitude de laisser traîner ses yeux un peu partout. Elle fut donc vite intriguer par une forme sur un banc. Plus elle s'approchait, plus il s'avérait que s'était une personne. Sans vraiment le contrôler, les pas d'Anya se rapprochaient pour ralentir et finalement s'arrêter devant le dit banc.

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une femme qui devait être légèrement plus jeune qu'elle. Les cheveux noir corbeau de sa vis-à-vis tombait sur son visage qui semblait être cacher derrière ses mains. Anya repéra les lieux pour essayer de comprendre la situation. Elle était près de la maison des Black qui crachait de la musique a tue tête. La situation était donc simple l'inconnue devait être sérieusement émécher.

Anya hocha les épaules en décidant que la situation ne la concernait pas. Elle pouvait très bien ignorer la situation sans pour autant culpabiliser. Elle se remit donc à marcher s'éloignant du banc. Elle dû faire une vingtaine de pas avant de se stopper de nouveau. Elle se retourna vers l'inconnue qui n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un pouce. Elle ne pouvait pas désaiment laisser une personne dans cet état. Il faisait un froid de canard et Anya savait très bien qu'en cas de forte alcoolémie, les personnes pouvaient être sujet à de terrible hypothermie. Elle décida donc de revenir sur ses pas.

Qu'importe pour la ponctualité. De toute façon, tout le monde savait que se n'était pas son truc. Et puis si elle devait se prendre un blâme autant que se soit en essayant d'aider une personne.

Anya traîna volontairement des pieds pour se faire remarquer et elle les arrêta pile en face de ceux de l'inconnue. Pourtant rien ne semblait pouvoir attirer l'attention de cette fille. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres au moment où elle se laissa presque tomber sur le banc à côté de la fille au cheveux ébène.

 **-Hey… tu vas bien ?**

La jeune femme à ses côté sursauta en percevant sa demande. Avec des gestes lent, elle se redressa et leva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Anya. Cette dernière dû se mordiller la lèvre inférieur en faisant le constat que cette fille était un véritable canon. Imperceptiblement, elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée idiote de ses pensées. Elle n'était pas là pour draguer mais pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

 **-Tu vas bien,** demanda t-elle une nouvelle fois.

 **-Je crois que je vais crever de froid.**

Anya écarquilla les yeux en percevant le ton désinvolte de sa vis-à-vis. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la maison des Black. La fête battait son plein, elle pouvait entendre des hurlement par-dessus la musique ce qui semblait toit sauf humain. Elle se racla la gorge avant de s'informer :

 **-Tu ne serai pas mieux à l'intérieur ?**

 **-Plutôt crever de froid que de retourner là-dedans.**

Anya ne pu empêcher un petit rire de lui échapper. Cette fille n'avait vraiment aucunement l'intention de remettre un seul pied au milieu de cette fête. Pourtant, la météo n'était vraiment pas favorable. N'importe quelle personne lambda qui pointerait son nez dehors ne rêverait que de rentrer pour se coller près d'une source de chaleur : chauffage, poile à bois, cheminée, plaide et même un chat ferait l'affaire. Tous semblait bien plus accueillant que de rester dehors par ce froid.

 **-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne rentre pas chez toi ?**

 **-J'aimerai bien,** bougonna t-elle, ce qui d'après Anya était adorable, **mais je vis à New-York.**

 **-Je vois,** comprends Anya en ayant écouter les ragots du jour, **tu fais partie de la bande d'Octavia Black. Tu es une "pièce rapportée" ou une des deux autres native de Polis ?**

 **-Euh,** commence la brune méfiante, **une native de Polis.**

 **-Ah-ah ! Donc comme tu n'es définitivement pas Octavia, ni Clarke parce qu'absolument pas blonde tu dois être Raven. J'ai mis dans le mille ?**

 **-En effet et… tu es ?**

 **-Anya Woods !**

 **-Woods,** répète lentement la jeune femme.

Anya ne pu s'en empêcher, elle soupira. Elle en avait marre de toujours être comparer à sa sœur. Elle ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison Lexa attirait autant l'attention. Bon d'accord, elle était magnifique mais est-ce que tous le monde était absolument obliger de toujours s'arrêter sur le physique avantageux de sa sœur.

 **-Clairement une pièce rapporter,** poursuivra Raven.

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Quand je vivais toujours à Polis, il n'y avait pas de Woods dans le quartier à ma connaissance.**

 **-Tu connais tous les noms des personnes qui vivent dans ce quartier ? Sérieusement ?**

 **-Connaissais,** corrige avec un sourire la jolie brune.

 **-Et bah… je suis impressionner. Et tu fais quoi dans la vie à part éviter des fêtes dans un froid glacial ? Tu recense les New-yorkais peut être ?**

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Raven. Anya ne pu s'empêcher de remarque que ce son était divin. Malheureusement celui-ci ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'une trop petite poignée de seconde.

 **-Non, non,** la brune leva les yeux vers le ciel noir de nuage, **je suis encore étudiante.**

 **-Et tu te destine à quoi ?**

Le sourire qui vient étirer les lèvres de Raven fait manquer un battement à Anya. La joie et la fierté se lisent parfaitement bien sur son visage. C'est yeux pétille de bonheur quand elle dit :

 **-Je vais devenir la meilleur mécanicienne de tout les temps ! Un de ces jours, tu verras des voitures rouler sans l'intervention d'un conducteur et je serai celle qui l'aura conçu.**

 **-Rien que ça ?**

 **-Ne te moque pas, je suis vraiment passionner.**

 **-Je peux très bien comprendre. J'aime beaucoup mon métier.**

Anya manqua de se donner un gifle ! Elle en avait presque oublier qu'elle était en retard. Elle bondit pour se mettre sur ses deux pieds. Elle était terriblement en retard. Elle allait se faire tuer !

Raven était quelque peu surprise par cette explosion d'énergie. Elle observa la jeune femme avec un peu plus d'attention. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ses traits lui était étrangement familier. Pourtant, elle était absolument certaine que s'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait Anya. Elle se serait souvenu d'un prénom pareil.

 **-Je dois y aller, je suis super en retard ! Mais… en même temps, je ne peux pas te laisser ici. Se serait de la non assistance à personne en danger. Je m'en voudrai énormément si on ne retrouvait qu'un glaçon à ta place demain matin. Donc, soit tu retourne là-bas et je n'ai aucune confirmation que tu y reste soit, tu viens avec moi. Tu as bien dis être méca ? On a la veille Susie qui est en rad ! Tu pourrai nous aider !**

 **-Euh, je,** commença Raven sans ne jamais pourvoir ne serait-ce penser à finir sa phrase car Anya est venu prendre sa main, l'obligeant à se redresser en lui souriant et en commentant :

- **Allons y !**

Anya regarda le cadran de sa montre et au vue du désastre, il n'était plus temps de courir. Elle avait relâcher la pression de sa main sur celle de Raven. Ce geste l'avait étrangement… déranger, lui provoquant presque une décharge électrique dans tous le bras.

Après quelque minute de marche, Anya remarqua que sa cadence était bien plus tranquille qu'à son habitude. Elle jetait un nombre incalculable d'œillade vers la brune qui avait un pas lent presque maladroit. A un moment, son regard resta bien ancrer sur Raven oubliant complètement de regarder où elle mettait les pieds. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui l'intriguait au plus haut point. Elle était magnifique, s'était indéniable. Pourquoi une fille comme elle voudrait fuir une des festivités de l'année ? Et il y avait quelque chose d'autre… une mélancolie. Chaque recoin où le regard de Raven se posait semblait provoquer une blessure infime mais une blessure comme même.

Quand elle se rendit compte que toute son attention avait été vampiriser par sa nouvelle connaissance, elle s'obligea a regarder de nouveau droit devant elle. Elle essayait d'imaginer une excuse acceptable pour son retard sans savoir que sa sentence pour son retard allait être largement réduite avec la seule présence de la brune.

D'ailleurs Raven venait de s'arrêter net en découvrant le bâtiment auquel ses pas venaient de la mener. Anya ne le remarqua pas immédiatement. Elle entra dans la caserne sans se rendre compte que la jeune hispanique était toujours planter devant la bâtisse illuminer pour noël.

Le chef de la caserne attendait son lieutenant de pied ferme. Cette fois Indra n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Woods s'en sortir aussi facilement. Se n'était pas parce que la jeune femme était le plus gradée juste après elle qu'elle pouvait faire ce qui bon lui semblait.

 **-WOODS !**

 **-Chef, je…**

 **-Aucune excuse ! Dans mon bureau, immédiatement !**

Raven sursauta en percevant les hurlements. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être a cet endroit mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cette Anya affronter seule le dragon que représentait Indra Anderson. Elle soupira donc au moins pour la millième fois aujourd'hui avant de rejoindre l'entrée de la caserne de pompiers.

Elle découvrir alors Indra avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage alors que Anya traînait des pieds vraisemblablement vers le bureau du chef des pompiers de cette caserne. Le regard de la jeune hispanique fut attirée sur le mur qui était sur sa gauche. Il était remplit de cadres affichant la photographie de l'équipe de chaque année. Elle secoua vivement la tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la situation. Elle se racla doucement la gorge avant de signaler sa présence avec un tout petit :

 **-Bonjour Indra.**

Avec ces seuls mots Anderson oublia toute sa satisfaction de pouvoir remettre à sa place son lieutenant. Elle se tourna pour fixer Raven Rayes. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu la jeune femme mettre volontairement un pied dans cette caserne s'était il y a une véritable éternité. D'ailleurs que faisait-elle a Polis ? Indra était absolument certaine que cette dernière fuyait cette ville comme la peste cumuler à la malaria !

 **-Rayes,** prononça t-elle comme si elle avait à faire à un fantôme qui pourrait s'évaporer à tout moment.

Anya avait arrêter son avancer vers le bureau de son supérieur au moment où elle avait perçu quelqu'un être familière avec Anderson. Il y avait peu de gens qui osait l'appeler par son prénom entre ces murs. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginer que sa nouvelle connaissance puisse connaître le démon qui pouvait lui servir de chef. Enfin… s'était un démon à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'audace de se pointer en retard. Ce qui n'arrivait pas si souvent que ça… enfin pas depuis quelque temps.

La situation était vraiment tout sauf normal. Son supérieur hiérarchique fixait la jeune inconnue comme si cette dernière pouvait disparaître à tout moment. Pendant un instant, le lieutenant crut déceler de la douleur dans le regard de la jeune hispanique. La seconde d'après un sourire resplendissant étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle prit la parole :

 **-Sérieusement ? Après tout ce temps je n'ai le droit qu'à un simple "Rayes" ? Pffff… je dois dire que tu me déçois Indra.**

 **-Entre ses murs, je suis le Chef Anderson,** répondit-elle en serrant le dents.

 **-Je vois, on a prit du galon… tout ça est d'un ennuie. Je crois que je vais rentrer finalement.**

 **-NON,** la voix des deux pompiers se mélangent pour n'en former qu'une seule.

A ce constat Raven quitta Indra des yeux pour les poser sur Anya. Cette fille avait vraiment l'air de tenir au fait qu'elle ne finisse pas en glaçon. Il y avait tellement de conviction dans sa voix, presque plus que dans celle de l'ancienne meilleur amie de son père. Elle se demandait ce que cela pouvait signifier.

 **-Comment vous vous connaissez toutes les deux,** demanda Anderson avec suspicion.

 **-Euh je viens de,** commença Anya.

 **-Anya m'a longuement parler de votre problème avec Susie. J'ai décider de vous accorder un peu de mon temps. Mais elle a dû ramer pour obtenir mon accord. Sérieusement… moi ? Ici entre ses murs ? Ça ressemble à une mauvaise blague. Je ne suis pas certaine de rester…**

 **-Non, tu restes,** ordonne Indra.

Anya observa la gentil dispute entre sa supérieur et sa nouvelle connaissance en essayant de comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer. En trois ans elle n'avait jamais vu Anderson agir de la sorte. S'était vraiment étrange. On pourrait croire à s'y me prendre que s'était une personne presque normal, humaine.

Indra attrape le poignet de Raven pour la traîner derrière elle en aboyant :

 **-Tu es là ! Tu reste !**

Raven sourit véritablement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait poser le pied à Polis. Indra était une des rares personnes qu'elle appréciait encore dans cette foutue ville. Pour la simple et bonne raison, que se n'était pas dans le caractère de cette dernière de s'apitoyer sur le sort de qui que se soit pas même sur celui de la fille de son meilleur ami.

Dans un geste qu'elle ne contrôla pas vraiment, elle se retourna vers Anya pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Après tout, la jeune femme venait de la sauver d'une soirée ennuyeuse à mourir et de l'hypothermie. Elle pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille.

Indra s'arrêta subitement devant un véhicule de la station. Elle lâcha le poignet de la jeune hispanique pour aller chercher une boîte à outils qu'elle posa sans aucun ménagement aux pieds de Raven.

 **-Je te présente Susie, elle refuse de démarre depuis deux jours. Je doute que tu puisse faire quelque chose mais rien ne t'empêche d'essayer.**

 **-Tu doute ? Je suis la meilleur,** s'offusque Raven.

- **Je demande à voir. Pour moi, tu es et tu restera toujours rien de plus qu'une gamine emmerdeuse qui se fourre dans mes pattes une autre définition d'une sale gosse.**

 **-Bien sûr Indra,** répondit-elle avec le sourire.

 **-Ici, je suis Chef Anderson.**

 **-Tu peux toujours courir pour que je t'appelle comme ça.**

 **-Et insolente en plus ! Plus sérieusement, comment tu connais Woods ? Tu as quitter la ville bien avant son arriver.**

Sans répondre, Raven se pencha pour ouvrir et jeter un œil aux outils qu'elle avait à disposition. Elle n'était clairement pas aider. Malheureusement son talent ne suffisait pas toujours, elle avait aussi besoin des bons outils. Elle se redressa non sans difficulté. Son atèle avait tendance à lui causer du tord en ce moment. Il faudrait qu'elle prenne le temps de travailler de nouveau dessus.

Une fois à la hauteur du chef des pompiers, elle fit tourner sa clef de dix entre ses doigts sans pour autant prononcer un seul mot. Anderson commençait à ne plus savoir où se mettre. Il y avait peu de monde capable de la mettre mal à l'aise mais cette saleté de gamine avait le même regard que Mateo.

 **-La mesquinerie ne te va pas au teint Indra. Si tu veux tout savoir Anya… à juste été gentil avec moi. Elle m'a aider. C'est vrais, je l'avoue. Je viens de la rencontrer. Mais sans elle, tu sais très bien que je ne serai pas venu ici. Donc… soit gentil.**

Sans attendre de réponse, Raven ouvrit le véhicule, fit basculer le parasoleil pour récupérer les clés et enfin ouvrir le capot. Elle sourit à la minute même où son regard tomba sur le moteur. Elle remerciait silencieusement sa bonne étoile de lui avoir apporter une alternative à cette soirée qui aurait été, elle en était certaine interminable. Elle préférait mille fois avoir les mains dans le cambouis !

Anya avait tendu le cou pour tenté de suivre la scène de loin. Elle peinait à croire qu'il existait réellement quelqu'un sur cette terre capable de tenir tête à sa supérieur. Elle trouvait le contraste entre la fille affaler sur un banc et celle qui se tenait bien droite devant Anderson complètement magique. Cette fille était extraordinaire. Qui aurait cru il y a cinq minutes qu'elle avait toute cette énergie en elle ? Anya était véritablement impressionner.

Indra revint vers elle, elle se redressa donc, se mettant presque au garde à vous. Elle attendait sa sentence avec force et courage en priant pour qu'on ne lui ordonne pas de nettoyer les vestiaire des mecs. Il y avait vraiment de trucs répugnant dans leur locaux. Elle en avait la nausée rien que d'imaginer le carnage.

 **-Woods ! Pour cette fois, je veux bien fermer les yeux sur votre retard mais je veux que vous soyez exemplaire tout le long de cette garde.**

 **-Très bien Chef !**

Anya se sentie infiniment mieux. Elle n'aurait pas à subir un nettoyage de fond en comble de la caserne. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui avait dit cette intrigante et séduisante Raven mais elle était certaine d'un point, elle devait trouver un moyen de la remercier.

 **-Une dernière chose.**

Oups… finalement, elle n'était peut être pas sortie d'affaire. Il y avait toujours des conséquence avec Anderson. Elle devrait le savoir depuis le temps. Elle essaya de ne pas grimacer pendant l'attente interminable qui suivie ces trois mots.

 **-Merci d'avoir ramener Raven a la maison.**

Anya cligna a plusieurs reprise des paupières. Elle ne comprenait pas. D'abord, elle avait été bloquer sur les remerciant, il faut dire que sa supérieur n'était pas du genre à en faire. A croire que ça lui brûlait la bouche rien que d'y penser. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus se fut l'intitulé : la maison. Raven avait-elle été pompier ? Non… trop jeune. Ou alors…

Le regard du lieutenant se fixa derrière l'épaule d'Indra. Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre explication. Raven était la fille d'un héro des flammes. Un de ceux qui avait laisser sa vie pour en sauver d'autre. Pourtant, elle connaissait chaque nom de ces hommes et femmes. Il n'y avait aucun Rayes, elle en aurait mit sa main à couper !

 **-Rayes,** reprit Indra comme si elle avait comprit l'interrogation de son lieutenant. **C'est le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Raven. Son père s'était Mateo** **Fernandez.**

Sur cette phrase, Indra laissa son lieutenant avec des yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire qui tombe légèrement. Maintenant, elle comprenait un peu mieux l'indulgence de son supérieur. De nouveau, elle observa Raven qui était à moitié avaler par le moteur de Susie. Alors cette fille était la fille de Fernandez… s'était incroyable !

Anya aurait voulu la rejoindre, discuter et en apprendre plus sur elle mais une alarme suivie d'une voix féminin l'envoya avec son équipe sur le terrain pour un accident. Sans perdre une seconde, elle sauta dans ses rangeurs, attrapa sa veste et monta sur le siège passager de son camion. La nuit ne faisait que commencer !

* * *

Un bâillement échappa à Raven, elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait être mais il y avait cet état de fait : elle était fatiguée ! Elle sortir donc le nez du moteur, attrapa un chiffon dans la boîte à outils pour essayer d'effacer les traces de graisse de ses mains.

Pendant un instant, elle pensa à quitter le garage pour rejoindre la salle de pause. Mais elle était effrayée. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer si par malheur un ancien collègue de son père la reconnaissait. Elle ne supporterait pas les regards de pitié, vraiment pas. Pourtant ce fut comme si l'univers lui-même lui lança un défi lorsque son estomac signala sa présence.

Génial ! En plus de commencer à ressentir les premiers signes de fatigue, elle avait faim.

La jeune femme balança le chiffon sur son épaule en fixant la limite de l'atelier qui était marquée par un ligne jaune au sol. Il n'y avait que quelque pas qui la séparait du centre même de la caserne. Elle fit un premier pas avant de changer d'avis. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'affronter toutes ces personnes qui la connaissait depuis son enfance. Elle était certaine que si par malheur Adam Norman, était encore parmi les effectif, serait capable de rappeler à qui voudrait bien l'entendre qu'il avait déjà changer ses couche culotte à plusieurs reprises quand elle n'était alors qu'un bambin. Non, se n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.

Elle s'apprêta donc à retourner à son moteur quand le camion principal portant sur ses porte le dessin d'un lion ouvrant grand la gueule rentra au bercail. Elle observa le manège des pompiers qui disposait leurs affaires aux différents endroits stratégique. Puis, elle repéra Anya qui rappela un de ses hommes. Elle lui parla un long moment pour finir la conversation en lui souriant et en déposant une main que Raven imaginait protectrice sur l'épaule. Le soldat du feu hocha doucement la tête puis sans autre cérémonie suivie les pas des autres. Il ne restait plus que le lieutenant Woods.

Anya étira ses bras bien haut en espérant que ce geste allait lui rendre un peu de peps. La nuit était longue et loin d'être calme. Ils avaient été appelés un peu près une fois par heure. La neige commençait à faire ses premiers ravages, quelque accident, une famille bloquer dans une maison et quelque foyer excentrée sans électricité qu'il fallait reloger pour la nuit.

Polis était une petite ville du moins, plus petite que celles que la jeune femme avait connu avant. Elle était côtier au bord du lac Michigan, bloquer entre Chicago et Gary.

Chicago… Anya ferma les yeux juste une seconde pour revivre les années qu'elle avait passer là-bas. S'était dans cette ville qu'elle était devenu pompier, qu'elle était tomber amoureuse pour la première fois et aussi qu'elle avait frôler la mort. S'était il y a trois ans quand elle s'était retrouver à l'hôpital, sa sœur avait en quelque sorte péter un câble. Pourtant Lexa comprenait les risques du métier. Il est possible qu'elle n'aurait pas pris ses clic et ses claque si s'était un feu, ou un accident quelconque qui avait envoyer sa sœur à l'hôpital. Mais malheureusement, Anya s'était prit une balle alors qu'elle essayait de sauver un gamin au milieu d'un échange houleux entre les forces de l'ordre et de jeunes trafiquants.

L'aînée des Woods était sortit de l'hôpital deux mois après la fusillade et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa jeune sœur. Le lendemain, elle avait donner sa démission et était partit à sa recherche. Elle l'avait retrouver près de trois semaines plus tard. Anya avait alors promis qu'elle ne jouerai plus jamais avec sa vie de la sorte. Pendant six mois, elle avait travailler à la bibliothèque avec sa sœur avant que Anderson entende parler d'elle et lui demande de devenir lieutenant de la caserne. Son premier réflexe avait été de refuser en pensant à Lexa. Oui, son métier lui manquait terriblement. Elle avait ça dans le sang ! Mais quand il s'agissait de sa sœur, elle passait toujours en premier.

Dix-sept fois, c'est le nombre de fois qu'Anya avait refuser l'offre du Chef des pompiers de Polis. Jusqu'au jour où elle était venu faire cette demande au milieu de la bibliothèque hurlant lorsqu'elle donna une nouvelle fois une réponse négative à sa requête. Lexa intriguer par ces cris avait approcher les bras chargée de livre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de contexte. Elle avait comprit à la seconde ou elle avait reconnu l'uniforme des pompiers. Alors avec une infime prudence et avec l'espoir qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais rien de grave à sa sœur elle prononça un timide : tu devrais le faire.

Alors elle était redevenu pompier. Rien que l'idée la faisait sourire encore aujourd'hui. Elle se rappelait parfaitement son premier jour alors qu'elle portait son nouvel uniforme. Évidemment, elle avait vite remarquer que l'ambiance était bien plus calme à Polis qu'à Chicago mais s'était pour le mieux.

 **-C'est une nuit agité ?**

La question fit sursauter Anya. Elle était partie loin dans ses rétrospective. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Raven, elle afficha un franc sourire. Elle avait espérer mais sans trop d'attente que la jeune femme serait toujours présente quand il y aurait un moment plus calme.

 **-Oui, la neige a tendance à enflammer notre standard.**

 **-La neige,** répète Raven avec un air pensif. **Je n'aime pas la neige.**

 **-Vraiment ? Qui l'aurait cru tout à l'heure alors que tu étais dehors sous la neige justement ?**

 **-Je fuyais et quand on fuit quelque chose ce que l'on trouve comme compromis nous semble toujours bien mieux que ce qu'il y a derrière nous.**

 **-Ce qui explique le, et je te cite : je préfère crever de froid.**

Le ton d'Anya était clairement moqueur. Il fit même apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de sa vis-à-vis. Raven voulait bien l'admettre parfois elle avait des réaction excessive.

 **-Bon d'accord, se n'était clairement pas la décision la plus intelligente que j'ai pu prendre.**

 **\- En effet.**

La réponse du lieutenant fut immédiatement suivie par un doux rire. Un rire accompagner par de jolie fossettes sur le coin de ses lèvres. Raven tiqua. Elle avait déjà vu ça quelque part.

Elle secoua la tête pour oublier cette idée. S'était très peu probable qu'elles se soit déjà rencontrer. Cet état de fait avait été déterminée quand Anya ne l'avait pas reconnue et surtout au moment où Raven avait comprit qu'elle l'avait traîner jusqu'à la caserne.

 **-Je peux te poser une question,** demanda presque timidement Anya.

 **-Si c'est à propos de Susie je ne peux pas faire grand-chose avec votre matériel. Il me faudrait une vrais caisse à outils.**

 **-Non. Enfin… c'est tragique pour Susie de savoir qu'elle va devoir subir une intervention bien plus lourde mais… ce que je voulais savoir c'est : pourquoi ? Pourquoi une fille comme toi fuirai une fête ?**

 **-Une fille comme moi,** répéta tel un robot la jeune mécanicienne.

 **-Une fille belle, intelligente, sur d'elle d'après ce que j'ai vu. Je ne sais pas… une fille comme toi.**

 **-Je ne suis pas très fête. Je préférais être tranquillement a la bibliothèques à réviser ou être entrain de réparer un truc plus tôt que de me retrouver dans une maison ou un bar bondée de monde, dans une ambiance assourdissante ou la musique est la plupart du temps mauvaise et ou l'alcool coule à flot.**

 **-Je vois.**

Raven fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien voir. Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres de la blonde qui sembla encore terriblement familier pour Raven.

 **-Ma sœur est un peu comme toi, pas vraiment fêtarde.**

 **-Tu l'es toi ?**

 **-Je l'ai été ! Je préfère ne pas repenser à ces années… se n'était pas vraiment glorieux.**

 **-Laisse-moi deviner ! Des soirée étudiante dont tu ne te souviens même plus !**

 **-Outch… je t'ai dis que je ne préférai pas y repenser. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Oublions les soirée, l'alcool et tout ce qui peu se rattacher à ce sujet veux-tu ?**

 **-Deal.**

Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Raven cherchait activement un sujet de conversation alors qu'Anya observait la jeune femme sans vraiment s'en cacher. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Le pire c'est qu'elle était presque certaine que la mécanicienne ignorait complètement qu'elle avait un fort pouvoir attractif.

Contrairement au début de soirée, elle avait les cheveux attachée. Il n'y avait rien de travailler ou d'artistique dans la coiffure mais ça permettait de mettre encore plus son visage en valeur. C'était définitif, cette fille était magnifique !

Pendant une seconde Anya de demanda si elle pouvait avoir ses chances en imaginant qu'elle ai le courage de se lancer. De nouveau son regard passa sur la jeune femme. Clairement pas. Raven était un canon comme on en voit peu les chance qu'elle soit célibataire était infime et celle qu'elle soit intéressée par la gente féminine encore plus médiocre.

 **-Tu fais un autre métier entre tes gardes,** voulu savoir Raven qui n avait pas remarquer que la jeune femme en face d'elle était clairement entrain de la décorer du regard.

 **-J'aide ma sœur a la bibliothèque.**

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Raven avant qu'avec vitesse et agilité, elle ne vienne le cacher de sa main droite. Elle était toujours amuser quand elle affirma :

 **-Se n'est clairement pas le même danger.**

 **-Hey ! Le papier ça peut être hyper dangereux ! Une fois, je me suis lacérer tous le poignet en passant un peu trop près d'un de ces foutu bouquin en réparation.**

 **-Lacérer,** se moque Raven.

 **-Bon d'accord, j'étais juste érafler mais ça fait comme même super mal cette connerie. Le genre de petit coupure sournoise qui s'ouvre toujours au pire moment. En plus, Lexa m'a obliger à porter un bandage ridicule pour éviter que ça s'infecte. Je te laisse deviner la réaction que je me suis prise une fois arriver à la caserne.**

 **-J'imagine oui…**

 **-Je t'interdis de te moquer !**

Raven essaya, elle essaya vraiment mais sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler un rire lui échappa. Le genre de rire qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis très longtemps. Celui qui vous emmène dans une hilarité telle que vous avez du mal a respirer, des crampe à l'estomac et cette sensation de bien être lorsqu'il s'estompe avant de s'effacer complètement.

Anya ignorait que le rire n'était plus quelque chose de naturel chez la brune. Mais elle savait une chose c'est qu'elle aimait ce son. Il était presque divin. Il faisait naître en elle des sensations presque oublier. Son cœur s'emballait, son souffle semblait lui échapper et son estomac papillonnait d'étincelle en tout genre.

La blonde avait du mal à le croire mais elle était entrain de tomber sous le charme de cette incroyable jeune femme. Pourtant, elle n'était pas du genre à croire au coup de foudre. Non, ça s'était bon pour les livre à l'eau de rose. Ce genre de chose ne se produisait pas dans la vrais vie. Personne ne tombait amoureux au premier regard. S'était insensé. Et pourtant… elle ne parvenait pas a détacher son regard de la perfection que représentait cette quasi inconnue.

La jeune hispanique commençait a se calmer. Elle avait oublier à quel point se laisser aller dans ce genre de chose pouvait être agréable. S'était comme si toute les cellules de son corps crépitait de bonheur. Le fait que cette sensation soit dû a une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas au matin était assez étrange mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment en faisant des spéculations.

Le regard de Raven s'arrêta dans l'océan brun des iris d'Anya. Des iris encadrer dans des yeux tirer en amande. Elle était de nouveau présente, cette sensation de reconnaissance. S'était comme si à travers cet échange de regards, il y avait plus. Un moment hors du temps qui s'étire jusqu'à l'incandescence, celui ou deux personne se reconnaissent sans pour autant s'être rencontrer une seule fois.

C'est a ce moment que Raven repensa au rêve récurant qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui. Est-ce que s'était un signe ? Un genre d'avertissement ? Il était plus probable que se ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Pourtant, les traits qu'elle avait sous les yeux lui était tellement familier. Quels autres explications satisfaisante pouvait elle obtenir ? Certainement aucune.

Le lieutenant se rendit compte de la trop grande attention qu'elle avait accorder à la jeune femme. Elle secoua lentement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place avant de se racler la gorge. Elle n'avait pas remarquer l'intensité du regard que Raven sur elle. Elle sentit le feu lui monter au joue. Elle était intimidée, clairement pas un sentiment habituel pour elle. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de demander :

 **-Tu veux peut-être que je te raccompagne chez les Black. Tes amis vont s'inquiéter, non ?**

Raven n'avait pas prédit que la blonde casserait cet échange silencieux. Elle en fut presque attristée. Elle ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison la réalité s'acharnait toujours a se rappeler à elle lorsqu'elle se laissait aller rien qu'un instant à vivre un moment pour elle. Honnêtement entre sa rencontre avec Anya, les réparations d'un moteur qui avait sans aucun doute le double de son âge et la réalisation que cette inconnue rencontrer il y a quelque heure à peine était certainement celle qui avait hanter ses dernier rêve, elle avait complètement oublier la fête et ses amis. Bien sûre, elles en avaient parler mais elle n'avait pas penser une seule seconde que peut-être ses amis s'inquiéterait. Disons qu'elle avait préférer éloigner cette idée de son esprit.

 **-Tu as sûrement raison,** répondit-elle avec un nouveau soupire.

 **-Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air enchantée d'être à Polis.**

 **-Il faut dire que je me suis fait sauvagement kidnappée par mes colocataires de bon matin alors que tout ce que je voulais s'était réviser pour assurer à mes examens de début janvier.**

 **-C'est vrais que Octavia Black peut être effrayante !**

 **-Ah ! Tu vois, même toi tu le dis ! C'est un vrais petit démon cette fille ! Je sais de quoi je parle, je me la coltine depuis que j'ai trois ans. Trois ans avec ça qui me suit partout, t'imagine ? Je te jure, je change d'école, elle change d'école, je décide que le rouge est ma couleur préférer, boum le rouge est la sienne, je parts à New-York et Octavia Black débarque à la porte de mon hôtel à peine douze heure plus tard avec cinq valises. Je n'exagère pas, elle avait vraiment cinq valises. Je ne sais toujours pas comment elle a réussis a se trimballer dans tout New-York avec cinq valises… ça m'échappe totalement !**

Anya explosa de rire après ces explications et ces arguments lâcher avec tellement de fougue. De toute évidence, avoir Octavia Black comme meilleure amie n'était pas de tout repos. Rien que d'imaginer les trois scène que venait de lui décrire Raven était hilarante, elle en avait même la larme à l'œil.

 **-Non mais pourquoi tu ris ? Se n'est pas drôle !**

 **-Je suis désolée…**

 **-T'excuse pas, c'est encore pire !**

 **-Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé dire ?**

 **-J'en sais rien…**

 **-En vérité, je ne connais pas vraiment Octavia. Je l'ai juste croisé avec son frère les quelque fois où elle est revenu en ville.**

 **-Donc tu ne sais pas ce que je vis…**

 **-Et c'est quoi l'histoire avec Clarke Griffin ?**

 **-Clarke est arriver à Polis quand elle avait douze ans. Elle ne s'était jamais poser, elle n'avait jamais eu de maison. Elle dit souvent que nous sommes ses premières amies. On formait un super trio !**

Anya s'empêcha de tiquer sur le fait que la dernière phrase qui était utiliser au passer. Mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, il était vrais que le peu de fois où elle avait aperçu les deux amies ensemble, elle semblait se prendre le bec. Elle se demanda alors si le point d'ancrage de leur trio se trouvait justement chez Raven. Elle semblait plus calme et plus terre à terre que les deux autres. Et puis, pour quelle raison n'avait-elle jamais ne serait-ce qu'aperçu Raven avant aujourd'hui ?

 **-Ne te trompe pas,** reprit doucement Raven, **je suis reconnaissante de les avoir. Elles sont ma famille. Je crois… je crois que c'est justement ça qui m'effraie. O et Clarke, elles sont tous ce que j'ai. Je ne sais pas si elles se rendent compte de l'importance qu'elles ont à mes yeux. Elles n'ont pas besoin… je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi elles pensent que j'ai besoin de tout ça ? Un voyage ? Une fête ? Tout ce que je veux c'est ce qu'elles m'offrent déjà : leurs présences, leurs bienveillances, leurs sourires…**

 **-Tu devrais peut-être leurs dire.**

Ce fut a ce moment précis, à la fin de la formulation de cette phrase que Raven comprit qu'elle avait exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait à voix haute. Ça, se n'était vraiment pas normal. Elle n'était du genre a étaler sa vie, vraiment pas.

 **-Je vais t'avouer quelque chose,** reprit Anya. **Anderson m'a dit qui était ton père.**

Non ! Raven refusait qu'une personne de plus la prenne en pitié, s'était absolument hors de question ! Étrangement, ce qui la blessait le plus, se fut que se soit justement Anya qui puisse avoir ce regard sur elle. Elle ne le supporterait pas, sans savoir quel en serait la raison.

 **-Elle nous parle souvent de lui, de ton père. Je suis désolée,** réalisa Anya. **Je suis peut-être maladroite. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… je suis orpheline, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais dix-sept ans, un banal accident de voiture. Lexa et moi, nous avons été séparer sur un longue période. J'étais détruite, ouais, je crois que c'est le bon mot mais ce qui m'exaspérais le plus s'était cette façon condescendante qu'avait tout le monde de me traiter. Je détestais leur regard et je ne parle même pas de leur façon de me parler comme si j'étais une chose fragile. J'ai accumuler beaucoup de colère que seule ma petite sœur à été capable d'apaiser. Tes amies, elles ne savent pas ce que tu vis. Personne ne le sait à part toi. Donc, mon conseil, c'est : dit leurs quand elles en font trop. Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux après,** lui assura t-elle avec un doux sourire.

 **-Merci,** murmura Raven.

 **-De quoi ?**

 **-Je crois que tu es la première personne depuis l'accident à me parler avec autant d'honnêteté.**

Sans perdre son sourire Anya s'approcha. Elle était si proche que Raven sentit son estomac se retourner. S'était officiel, cette fille était bel et bien la même que dans son rêve. C'était exactement la même nuance chocolat au lait qui habitait ses iris. Le visage qu'elle cherchait a reconstituer depuis tout ce temps était juste devant elle.

Une idée quelque peu stupide vient alors s'insinuer dans son esprit : et si justement, elle rêvait. Se serait un désastre ! Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis une éternité. Non, le rêve était une option inacceptable.

 **-L'honnêteté, c'est facile Rayes. Ce qui peut être difficile, c'est de l'accepter.**

Raven était complètement subjuguée par le sourire de la magnifique femme en face d'elle et par ses mots. Elle était vraiment tentée de faire un pas de plus, de franchir cette ligne invisible qu'il existe entre chaque être humain qui dit : ici c'est mon espace personnelle et de sur-quoi vitale. Elle avait envie d'être audacieuse, de prendre les devant et pourquoi pas de faire de son rêve une réalité. Qu'il devait être doux de pouvoir goûter aux lèvres qui ne cessait de la provoquer depuis qu'elle avait réaliser qu'Anya n'était autre que la femme qui parcourait ses rêve depuis si longtemps et qui chassait ses cauchemars.

 **-Je crois que j…**

La phrase de Raven fut couper par l'alarme stridente de la caserne annonçant un accident et les véhicules qui était attendu sur les lieux. Alors qu'Anya fonça vers le camion, tout le courage qui avait prit vit chez la jeune hispanique tel un brasier s'essouffla complètement. Elle observa le lieutenant donner des ordres et organiser le départ avec un professionnalisme implacable. La jeune femme fut amuser en se disant que la blonde avait deux visage bien distinct. Elle n'était vraiment pas la même à cet instant qu'il y a quelque seconde avec elle.

Anya monta à l'avant du camion, en essayant d'oublier le regard quelque peu insistant de la brune sur ses lèvres. Une fois le moteur démarrer, elle leva le bras pour faire crier la sirène du véhicule. Son collègue sortit de la caserne sur les chapeaux de roux. Elle essaya de s'en empêcher mais elle ne put retenir un regard vers l'arrière. Elle se demandait ce que Raven s'apprêtait à lui dire. La silhouette de sa de moins en moins inconnue disparu, elle se tourna alors vers la route et obligea son esprit a se concentrer.

 **-On l'a tous vu lieutenant,** affirma Palmer.

 **-Vu quoi,** répondit Anya sur un ton un peu plus sec que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

 **-La jolie brune de la caserne ! Vous avez une nouvelle poupée dans votre vie et vous ne nous en informer même pas. Toute l'équipe est profondément offusquer.**

 **-Ce qui m'offusque moi, c'est que vous pouvez parler des personnes qui partage ma vie comme étant des poupées.**

 **-Ooooh mais c'est gentil !**

 **-Non, c'est déplacer Palmer ! Et Raven n'est qu'une connaissance.**

 **-Ouais, ma fiancée aussi s'était juste une connaissance au début.**

 **-Fait-moi plaisir Palmer, concentre toi sur la route !**

 **-Oui, lieutenant ! Mais n'empêche que vous avez des…**

 **-La route !**

* * *

Raven était retourner a son moteur. Elle farfouillait sans grande conviction. Son esprit était submerger par une seule et même interrogation face a son comportement vis à vis d'Anya. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était passer par la tête. Un tourne vis en main, elle fit raisonner la partie métallique contre la paroi de la batterie de Susie formant le début d'un des OST créer par John Williams, peut-être celui de Jurassic Park, enfin en imaginant qu'elle avait un tas d'instruments à corde derrière elle.

Elle était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle ne perçu pas Indra arriver dans son dos. Le chef des pompiers de la caserne de Polis ne pu s'en empêcher elle sourit, revoir la petite Raven entre ces murs l'a rendait véritablement heureuse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa place était dans cette ville mais la jeune fille pour une raison que n'arrivait pas a comprendre Indra refusait de le voir. Elle se souvenait du nombre incalculable de fois où encore enfant, Raven courait de part en part de la caserne s'imaginant des missions secrète en attendant le retour de son père. Certaine caserne avait un stupide chien comme mascotte mais eux avait eu la chance d'avoir la fille de Fernandez.

Mateo était un père célibataire qui aimait plus que tout au monde sa fille. Si l'homme était près a rentrer dans un immeuble en feu pour sauver des inconnus sans la moindre hésitation, le père lui pouvait accomplir ce que beaucoup appelait des prodiges. Avec douleur, elle se souvenait de l'accident. Évidemment, ils avaient été les premiers appeler. Indra avait bien faillit s'effondrer quand elle avait vu le carnage. Polis n'avait pas connu de grande tragédie mais l'explosion dû au gaz dans le restaurant l'Ark était considérer comme cela : une tragédie. Dix-sept civiles avaient péris, une trentaine étaient gravement blesser. Quand les cinq camions de pompiers, et la voiture de leur supérieurs était arriver, ils avaient tous pu voir Mateo faire des allers-retour sans équipement pour sauver le plus de personnes possible. Plusieurs avait essayer de l'arrêter, même elle avait tenté sa chance mais ils ont tous su que s'était peine perdu quand il avait hurler : Rae est encore à l'intérieur !

A partir de ce moment là, se n'était plus le pompier qui agissait mais bien le père. Les ordres de leur supérieur était claire plus aucun pompier n'entrait dans cette fournaise. Indra n'avait reçu qu'un seul et unique blâme dans toute sa carrière et elle en était presque fière, elle le devait a ce jour là. Elle avait retirer sa tenu de soldat du feu pour rejoindre son ami en civile. Elle était malheureusement arriver trop tard pour Mateo mais pour un miracle qu'elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas, Raven, elle était toujours en vie. S'était il y a sept ans, Raven avait alors quatorze ans. Indra secoua la tête pour éviter de repenser a tout le reste.

 **-Tu as décider de rester,** se contenta-t-elle de dire.

 **-Ouais ça fait à peine trois ans que je suis partie à New-York et regarde ce que tu as déjà fais subir a ton matériel.**

 **-Je te l'avais dis que cette caserne ne survivrai jamais sans toi.**

 **-De ce que j'ai vu, il y a toujours des murs. Tu as réussis à ne pas tout détruire.**

 **-J'essaye de garder les bases solides.**

Raven ne s'était pas retourner pour discuter. Elle s'était contente d'arrêter de tapoter sur la batterie mais elle avait garder le nez dans le moteur. Indra soupira avant de s'avancer. Elle essaya de s'intéresser a ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux mais très vite sa patience fut a bout.

 **-Je ne comprendrais jamais cette passion que tu as pour tout ça.**

Cette fois, la fille de Mateo leva les yeux pour regarder la meilleure amie de son père. Elle lui sourit doucement avant d'affirmer :

 **-Si tu veux me poser une question, fait le.**

 **-Tu es d'une telle insolence.**

 **-Il paraît que je tiens ça de mon père.**

Indra fut choquer d'entendre Raven parler de son père aussi facilement. C'était habituellement un sujet qu'elle préférait éviter pour des raisons évidente. Très bien, si la brune ne voulait pas être ménager, elle allait y aller franco :

 **-Tu as décider de rentrer ?**

 **-Bien sure que non.**

 **-Pourquoi tu es là alors ?**

 **-Octavia et Clarke m'ont traîner de force.**

 **-Donc, tu repart.**

 **-Je repart. New-York, c'est chez moi maintenant.**

Un rire sans joie s'échappa des lèvres du Chef Anderson. Elle croisa les bras comme pour se protéger de cette réponse. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas a comprendre pour quelle raison Raven fuyait cette ville qui était le sienne.

 **-Écoute Indra,** reprit la mécanicienne en se redressant, **il n'y a rien pour moi dans cette ville à part des souvenirs douloureux. Je… je veux juste avancer.**

 **-J'imagine que si tu n'attendais pas de nouveau trois ans pour revenir me voir, je pourrai mieux accepter ton déménagement à plus de mille kilomètre de Polis.**

 **-Je ne promets rien mais je vais essayer de faire mieux.**

 **-Je vais m'en contenter pour le moment. Fait ce que tu peux pour notre pauvre Susie,** dit-elle amuser alors qu'elle commença à s'éloigner.

Raven ne fit pas un geste pour la retenir. Elle savait que Indra tenait énormément à elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire qu'elle allait revenir alors que la simple idée d'être présente la rendait malade.

Sauf étrangement quand Anya était présente…

- **Attends,** elle se retourna en prononçant ce mot, **Indra ! Je… je voulais savoir, Anya est arriver avant ou après mon départ ?**

 **-Elle est arriver en ville près de quatre mois après ton départ, pourquoi ?**

 **-Pour rien. Enfin… je ne sais pas, elle m'est familière.**

Indra fronça les sourcils en ce demandant ce que voulait dire Raven par familière. La jeune femme n'était pas du genre à apprécier les grande ville enfin avant qu'elle ne décide sur un coup de tête de partir vivre à New-York. Elle doutait fortement que ces deux là ai pu se rencontrer par hasard lors d'une des journée expresse que Raven avait pu passer à Chicago.

Et en même temps, si la fille de Mateo appréciait passer du temps avec son lieutenant, s'était bon pour Anderson. Elle imaginait déjà le début d'amitié qui pourrait lié les deux femmes. Peut être que Rayes reviendrait plus souvent si elle se rendait compte qu'il y avait au moins une personne à qui elle tenait à Polis.

 **-Woods est du genre attachante,** révéla le Chef de pompiers. **Ne lui répète jamais que j'ai dis ça mais c'est vraiment un des meilleurs éléments que je n'ai jamais rencontrer dans toute ma carrière. Elle… il y a un truc chez cette fille.**

Raven sourire en entendant la dernière partie du discourt d'Indra. Elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, il y avait quelque chose chez Anya qui était tout simplement beau. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était particulièrement intriguée et qu'elle espérait en apprendre un peu plus sur ce personnage au cours de cette soirée. Enfin… nuit étant donner qu'il était un peu plus de deux heure du matin.

En s'éloignant, le Chef Anderson ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le regard et surtout le sourire qu'affichait sa petite protéger. En rejoignant son bureau, elle commença à échafauder un plan pour essayer de rapprocher son lieutenant avec la fille de Mateo. Tous les moyens étaient bon pour faire revenir Raven le plus souvent possible au pays. Une nouvelle amitié ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose !

En posant enfin un pied dans sa caserne, Anya ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Elle commençait à sentir les effets de la fatigue. En même temps, avec la présence de Raven, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se poser dans la chambre mit à sa dispositions pour se reposer. Si la nuit continuait à être agiter de la sorte, elle allait avoir du mal à tenir jusqu'au lendemain après midi. Elle tira son cou dans un geste lasse en laissant un bayement lui échapper.

La tempête de neige ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Ils avaient du reloger pour la nuit plus d'une quarantaine de civiles dont l'électricité avait été couper. Elle espérait que le temps allait se calmer. Le shérif avait commencer à parler de fermer les routes. Mais se n'était pas ça qui inquiétait le jeune lieutenant. Elle grimaça. Elle avait vraiment un mauvais pré-sentiment.

Sans plus y réfléchir, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de sa supérieur. Elle toqua en attendant de percevoir le cris presque austère qui allait lui donner l'autorisation d'entrer. Elle dû attendre quelque seconde avant de pouvoir exécuter ses geste et de se poster devant le bureau d'Anderson.

 **-Un problème Woods.**

 **-Je pense que nous devrions évacuer Lumen.**

 **-L'orphelinat ? Pour quelle raison ?**

 **-Ils nous ont appeler en début de semaine pour signaler que leur chaudière était en dysfonctionnements. Je crois que personne n'est encore passer pour la vérifier. Et… si une autre ligne est couper, Lumen sera en plein dedans. Il y a vingt-trois gamins à reloger et quatre adultes. On ne peut pas si prendre au dernier moment.**

 **-Nous pouvons facilement loger la moitié dans la caserne mais que faire de l'autre ?**

 **-L'école à des lit il me semble et ne risque pas d'avoir le courant couper avec le générateur.**

 **-Non, la ligne téléphonique dysfonctionne. Je ne veux courir aucun risque avec ces gosses.**

Indra et Anya réfléchissait activement à une solution. Le lieutenant commençait à faire une liste des foyer qui accepterait de recueillir un enfant ou deux et qui n'avait pas déjà héberger une famille : les Griffin, les Green, les Kane, les Jaha mais ça ne suffirait pas.

 **-J'ai une idée,** murmura Indra. **Veux-tu bien aller me chercher Raven ?**

 **-Euh oui, bien sure.**

Anya s'exécuta et sortit du bureau de sa supérieur pour aller chercher la jolie brune. Elle secoua la tête en réalisant qu'une nouvelle fois elle avait penser que Raven était magnifique. Évidement, s'était la vérité mais tout de même, elle devait essayer de se contrôler.

Elle trouva la jeune femme allonger sous le camion. Anya trouva cela assez amusant de ne voir que ses pieds dépasser. Elle tapa doucement sur le capot avant de demandant :

 **-Rassure moi, Susie n'essaye pas de te dévorer ?**

Le rire de Raven attira le sourire du jeune lieutenant. La brune s'extirpa non sans mal de sa position. Elle resta assise la jambe gauche replier en affirmant :

 **-Nop ! L'air de** **Terminator** **n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui.**

 **-Tu me rassure, je ne suis pas certaine de survivre longtemps à ce genre d'apocalypse.**

 **-Se ne sont que des machines, je les laminerai !**

 **-Il ne te manquerait pas une petite touche de modestie ?**

 **-Absolument pas !**

 **-J'adorai disserter là-dessus mais Anderson voudrai te voir.**

Raven soupira après la deuxième partie de la phrase du lieutenant. Elle avait espérer pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Anya. Elle appréciait vraiment sa compagnie. Elle regarda sa jambe droite sans grande conviction, elle attrapa le bas de son pantalon pour ramener son genoux au niveau de sa poitrine. Doucement, elle replaça un cran de son atèle avant de se lancer et de se relever.

Aucun des ses geste n'avait échapper à Anya. Elle observait silencieusement la jolie brune se relever difficilement. Elle n'osait pas lui proposer son aide de peur que celle-ci se braque. Le lieutenant se demandait tout de même ce qui lui était arriver sans oser pour autant lui poser une question qui irait dans ce sens.

Une fois que la mécanicienne estima être assez stable sur ses deux jambes, elle se pencha pour bloquer de nouveau son atèle. Elle sentait le regard d'Anya dans son dos. Elle savait que cette dernière devait s'interroger mais elle ne souhaitait pas donner de réponses, en faite, elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Sans se retourner, de peur de découvrir de la pitié dans le regard de celle qu'elle commençait a apprécier, elle demanda :

 **-On y va ?**

 **-Ouais… ouais, j'arrive.**

Anya repassa devant. Elle baissa les yeux au moment où elle dépassa Raven. Maintenant, elle comprenait pour quelle raison la démarche de la jeune femme était légèrement maladroite. Elle espérait qu'elle ne l'avait pas mit mal à l'aise. Elle n'y pouvait rien si cette fille était un véritable mystère qu'elle souhaiterait résoudre. Anya avait du mal a réaliser la force avec laquelle tout en elle avait envie de connaître un peu plus Raven, toujours plus. S'était presque addictif. Pourtant, i peine quelque heure, se n'était rien de plus qu'une inconnue. Alors, comment expliquer ce besoin et ce bonheur qui semblait ne plus la lâcher dès qu'elle avait la chance de l'approcher ?

Est-ce que s'était ça ce que certaine personne appelait le coup de foudre ? Non… s'était trop stupide. Trop… sur-réaliste. Et en même temps, Anya avait cette drôle d'impression de déjà-vu, comme si elle avait déjà rencontrer Raven. Mais encore une fois, absurde voir même complètement tirer par les cheveux.

Une fois entrer dans le bureau de sa supérieur, l'atmosphère changea. Raven semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Anya n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux. S'était comme si tout se passait au ralentit. Elle arrivait a percevoir chaque mirco-expression du visage de la brune. Chaque bruit était réduit à l'état de silence. Elle évoluait dans un univers presque muet du moins, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Raven claque dans l'air :

 **-C'est absolument hors de question !**

 **-Je n'ai trouver aucune autre solution.**

 **-Et bien c'est que tu n'as pas assez réfléchis ! Je ne retournerai pas là-bas !**

 **-Arrête donc de jouer à l'enfant ! Ton ancienne maison est certainement l'endroit le plus sécuritaire que je connaisse. Je veux que tu y ailles avec Woods, vous mettez la chaudière en route et nous arrivons avec les enfants de Lumen.**

Raven secoua la tête dans une vive négation. Elle refusait, elle ne pouvait pas aller là-bas. La simple idée de reposer un seul pied dans la maison qui avait abriter son enfance lui donnait la nausée. Elle commençait même a avoir du mal a respire. Elle allait avoir une crise d'angoisse, cette fois, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Ça allait être foudroyant et destructeur. Raven ne se contrôlait plus.

Deux mains forte viennent enserrer ses épaules et pour une raison qui lui échappe complètement, cette poigne semble la rattacher à la réalité. Raven est perdu dans les limbes du passer et dans toute cette douleur qui l'entour et pourtant il y a ce toucher qui la pousse à sortir de cette détresse émotionnelle. Il y a cette angoisse qui chercher à la garder captive alors que d'un autre côté, il y a ce fil d'Ariane qui la pousse a éloignée toute cette terreur.

La fin d'une crise d'angoisse, c'est comme immerger de l'eau après être rester un peu trop longtemps en apnée. On est désorienté. Nos yeux sont incapable de distingué quoi que se soit de concrète, tous est piéger dans un flou artistique. Nos oreilles sont endiguer complètement envahie de murmure indéchiffrable.

 **-… yes… la… scè… bl…**

Le visage d'Anya se dessine sous ses yeux, son regard est clairement inquiété. Le brouhaha qui entoure Raven commence doucement à se calmer. Elle distingue les lèvres de la blonde se mouvoir. Elle les fixe peut être un peu trop longtemps.

Rêve ou réalité ?

 **-Rayes, tu vas bien ?**

La main gauche de Raven tremble comme une feuille. Elle ferme les yeux pour essayer de contrôler son membre. Elle ne comprends pas comment elle a pu échapper à la crise d'angoisse. C'est tellement improbable. Personne n'a jamais réussi à la rattraper quand elle sombrait de la sorte.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu as fais,** sa voix raison dans son crâne comme un écho désagréable.

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Comment tu l'as arrêter avant même que ça ne commence ?**

 **-Je n'ai rien fais Raven. J'étais… j'ai cru que tu allais t'effondrer. Je tai juste rattraper. Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Tu m'as… rattraper…**

C'est en prononçant ce dernier mot que Raven remarque que les doigts de la blonde sont toujours replier sur ses épaules. Anya est si près. Elle peut observer son visage jusqu'au moindre détail. Comment est-il possible qu'elle est encore cette sensation de tout connaître de ces trait ? C'est complètement insensé. Et pourtant, la sensation est bien présente tout comme le fantôme des ses magnifique lèvres rose sur les siennes.

 **-Je vais bien,** prononce très vite Raven en se reculant.

 **-Okay…**

 **-Mais je ne veux pas y aller !**

 **-D'accord.**

 **-D'accord ? Vraiment ?**

 **-Je ne vais clairement pas t'emmener si c'est pour… je vais trouver un plan B. Viens avec moi.**

 **-J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas y aller,** répéta Raven en croisant les bras.

 **-Je ne t'obligerai pas à y retourner,** prononce Anya en prenant le poignet de la brune. **Tu peux me faire confiance,** ajoute elle en souriant.

Pour une raison qui lui échappe complètement, Raven suivit Anya avec en effet toute la confiance du monde. C'est déroutant voir même stupide mais il était bien présent ce sentiment foi.

La jolie brune grimpa dans une voiture au couleur des pompiers avant de démarrer, Anya posa sa main sur sa cuisse en lui affirmant que tout allait bien se passer. Le trajet fut long et terrifiant pour Raven surtout lorsqu'elle commença à reconnaître les rues. Alors que son palpitant raisonnant jusque dans ses tempes, elle reconnu au loin l'esquisse de sa maison.

 **-Ça va aller si tu reste ici ?**

 **-Oui... je crois.**

 **-Okay. Tiens, je te donne ça,** dit Anya en lui tendant un talkie walkie. **Tu vas me guider en restant dans la voiture. Ça te paraît faisable ?**

 **-Euh… oui.**

 **-Dans ce cas, je fonce avant qu'Anderson arrive !**

Anya ouvrit la porte, sauta à pied joint et avant de fermer la porte elle demanda doucement :

 **-Si ça ne va pas, tu me préviens d'accord ?**

Raven acquiesça doucement, elle ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à sa voix pour le moment. La blonde lui fit un sourire splendide avant de claquer la porte et de courir jusqu'à l'ancienne maison de la brune en resserrant les pans de son manteau.

Les restes des actions effectuer aussi bien par Anya que par elle-même semble se dérouler en arrière plan, comme dans un rêve. Chacune des ses paroles, de ses geste est comme englober dans un flou qui la trouble au plus haut point.

Puis tous les orphelins de Lumen arrive et Anya coupe la conversation. Raven regard par la fenêtre de la voiture en enfonçant un peu plus son nez dans son écharpe. La neige tombe encore…

Raven n'aime pas la neige. Elle a commencer à nourrir une aversion envers ces flocons ridicule il y a quelque année. Avant, elle était comme tout le monde : surexcité dès que cette pluie blanche tombait mais un jour sans explication, voir la neige la mit mal à l'aise, l'angoissait même. C'est en fixant ce stupide phénomène qu'elle s'assoupit.

Lorsque le lieutenant de la caserne de Polis revint dans la voiture, elle souffla sur ses mains en espérant les réchauffer puis elle se tourna vers la brune pour lui confier que tout était arrangé mais elle remarqua immédiatement que Raven s'était endormie.

 **-Très bien Raven Rayes, je te ramène,** prononça doucement Anya

De retour à la caserne, Anya descendit du véhicule. Elle retira son manteau avant de le lâcher négligemment sur le siège passager. Son regard fut attirer par la jolie brune qui était toujours assoupie. Elle avait penser à la ramener chez Octavia Black mais elle avait eu peur des retomber que ça aurait pu avoir. Raven pourrait lui en vouloir de l'avoir laisser et l'idée même de se prendre des centaine de questions en pleine figure de la part des amies de la brune donnait la migraine.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle réalisa que tout ça n'était rien d'autre qu'une jolie excuse. En vérité, elle espérait pouvoir passer encore un peu de temps avec Raven le lendemain. Elle ne savait pas quand elle repartirait mais avec un peu de chance, la mécanicienne lui demanderait de l'accompagner à l'aéroport.

S'était le moment de mettre en pratique toute son ingéniosité. Elle scanna le hall à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui l'aiderait à transporter Raven sans la réveiller. Elle jeta son dévolu sur un fauteuil roulant. Avec agilité, elle transféra la brune sur ce dernier avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour l'installer sur son lit. Une fois, toute ces périlleuses actions accomplit, elle sourit plutôt fière de son coup. Elle retourna dans la salle de repos où plusieurs de ses collègues flânaient devant la télévision. Elle récupéra dans un des placard un lit d'appoint qu'elle ramena dans sa chambre.

Une fois le deuxième lits installer, elle s'attarda sur ses rapports à rédiger. S'était bien le côté le plus brabant de sa fonction mais elle s'y attelait toujours dans les temps. Pourtant, cette nuit là, elle ne parvint pas a se concentrer, jetant divers regards vers la brune. Après une longue heure a noircir du papier, elle étouffa un bâillement en calant son crayon dans son chignon. Ses yeux semblait totalement aimanter, irrémédiablement attirer par Raven. Ils étaient comme heureux d'enfin pouvoir détailler de nouveau ses traits. Parce que oui, les traits de la mécanicienne lui était terriblement familier. Pourtant… si elle avait déjà rencontrer la jeune femme, elle ne l'aurai certainement pas oublier.

Anya secoua doucement la tête souhaitant oublier cette sensation et ce sentiment plus que loufoque qui ne cessait de grandir en elle. Elle ferma les yeux et en moins d'une seconde, le visage de Raven se dessina sous ses paupières. Elle soupira, ça devenait ridicule. Sérieusement comment expliquer un tel comportement, presque une addiction alors que l'objet de ses convoitise n'était rien d'autre qu'une inconnue. Une inconnue certes familière mais une inconnue tout de même.

Avec un nouveau soupire, Anya s'allongea sur le lit d'appoint. Le matelas était mauvais et elle n'avait pas d'oreiller. Elle n'allait certainement pas réussir à dormir dans ces conditions, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant de sombrer sans la moindre explication dans les bras de Morphée.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà ! La première partie de cet OS Spécial Noël est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez ! Avez-vous des théories ? Des spéculations sur la suite ?****

 ** **Normalement la suite devrait arriver au mieux dans la soirée avant que je ne saute dans la voiture pour rejoindre le réveillon et au pire, se sera demain matin avant que je n'ouvre mes cadeaux ! ;)****

 **Les Notes :**

 **(Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, c'est une habitude que j'ai...)**

 ** **Note n°1 : Imagine Dragon**** ** **vous avez du les entendre en regarder le pilot de The 100, le fameux Radioactive ! C'est un groupe de rock alternatif qui nous vient de Las Vegas. Le groupe c'est former en 2008 mais à commencer à être reconnu en 2012 avec la sortie du premier album Night Vision.****

 ** **Note n°2 : John Williams… que dire sur ce grand compositeur ? Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. La plupart des grands films que l'on connaît ne serait pas aussi bon sans lui parce que ne nous mentons pas un film même avec le meilleur scénario du monde n'est pas grand-chose sans une bonne bande original ! Vous imaginer Star Wars sans Imperial March Theme, E.T. sans Flying Theme, Harry Potter à l'école des sorcier sans**** ** **Hedwig's Theme, Jurassic Parc sans son Main Theme, Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan sans Hymn to the Fallen ? Non et bien moi non plus ! Il a composer pour la plupart des film de Steven Spielberg et de George Lucas. Il a été nommer 45 fois pour l'Oscar de la meilleur musique de film et la gagner et la remporter 5 fois.****

 **Note n°3 : Jurassic Park est une trilogie réaliser par Steven Spielberg à partir de 1993. Le film est une adaptation du roman de Michael Crichton paru en 1990. L'auteur a d'ailleurs participé à l'écriture du scénario. Les deux films suivant sont sortit en 1997 et 2001. Puis en 2015 nous avons eu le droit à une nouvelle cuvé avec le fameux Jurassic World dont la bande annonce du seconde opus : Fallen Kingdom au début du mois.**

 **Note n°4 : Terminator** ** **est une de mes sagas temporelle favorite. Je suis une grande fan du voyage dans le temps ! J'ai tout un tas de théorie sur le sujet. Mais je n'en dis pas plus… il y a peut-être des gens qui ne l'on jamais vu !****

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	2. Partie 2 : It Was You

**Salut ! De nouveau : JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS ET A TOUTES !** **  
Je le redis au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas compris :** **quelqu'un aperçoit Mr. Jack, il m'appelle immédiatement ! Pensez à votre chapitre de mercredi ! ^^ Sinon, j'espère que le papa noël à été généreux avec vous ! ;)**

 **Résumer :** **Quels sont les bons ingrédients pour un OS Spécial Noël ? Peut-être ceux là : un rêve étrange, une idée foireuse, un voyage surprise et une tempête de neige ! Il y a des rêves qui nous font nous sentir comme des étrangers dans notre propre vie. Mais que se passe t-il si même ce rêve s'acharne a s'effacer jour après jour ?  
\- Ranya -**

 **Aucun des personnages de l'univers de The 100, ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **\- B**_ _ **ecause it was you**_ _ **-**_

 ** **When you close your eyes.**** ** **Do you see me, love ?**** _Lorsque tu fermes les yeux. Me vois-tu, amour?_  
 ** **Am I keeping you awake ?**** _Est-ce que je te maintiens éveillée?_  
 ** **Would you scare to fly ?**** _Aurais-tu peur de voler?_  
 ** **Are you giving up?**** _Renonces-tu?_  
 ** **When you know, you know, you know**** _Quand tu sais, tu sais, tu sais_

 ** **You know that I'm coming back for you**** _Tu sais que je reviens pour toi_  
 ** **Don't you worry, girl.**** ** **Don't you worry, girl**** _Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle. Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle_  
 ** **You know that I'm coming back for you**** _Tu sais que je reviens pour toi_  
 ** **Don't you worry, girl**** _Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle_  
 ** **I'll be back for you**** _Je reviendrai pour toi_  
 ** **So you better wait up**** _Alors tu ferais mieux d'attendre_

 _ **Marron 5 – Comming Back For You**_

 **Partie n°2 : It Was You**

 _La neige tombait avec force se collant sur ses cilles. Le vent était glacer. Anya passa sa main sur son visage pour chasser l'amas qui s'était accumulé sur ses joues rougit et son écharpe. Une brume blanche s'échappait de ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle expirait. Sa respiration était saccadée. Le stresse coulait dans ses veines alors que les coups de feu retentissait de part et d'autre._

 _Son regard était fixer sur le garçon en face d'elle qui se vidait de son sang. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans._

 _Tous ses muscles étaient tirer à l'extrême prêt à intervenir dès que les hostilités aurait prit fin. Son sang tapait dans ses tempes et se diffusait partout dans son corps pareil à de l'acide sulfurique. Elle ne supportait pas de rester spectatrice alors qu'un pauvre gamin était entrain de mourir._

 _Une image lointaine presque irréel vient la frappe, un autre enfant, enfin, une jeune adolescente magnifique étendu au sol peinant à prendre de simples inspirations. Se n'était pas un souvenir mais autre chose pourtant la blonde fut frappe par toute l'authenticité de ce qu'elle venait de vivre comme par rétrospective._

 _Une nouvelle inspiration, ses poumons la brûlent. Ses oreilles sifflent après chaque détonation. Elle sent la main de son collègue terrifiée derrière elle presque lui broyer l'épaule. Ses cellules gorger d'adrénaline trépigne d'impatience._

 _Un policier en uniforme lui fait signe d'avancer, sans ressentir la moindre hésitation, elle se redresse et court jusqu'au blesser. Ses pas son maladroit, elle dérape dans la neige. Elle balance la trousse de premier secouer avant de se laisser tomber près du garçon. Elle effectue un point de compression. Les lèvres du garçon sont bleu, Anya sent à peine son pou. Il est entrain de lui échapper. Son estomac se retourne, la nausée monte presque jusqu'à ses lèvres._

 _Comme une illusion, un souvenir lointain, le visage devant elle s'efface pour devenir celui d'une jolie brune aux yeux noisette presque noir par rapport à la lumière. Elle aussi est mourante. Ne part pas, ne part pas, ne part pas !_

 _Bordel ! Ou est son abrutit de collègue ?_

 _Retour à la réalité, une nouvelle balle siffle, les hurlements viennent heurter ses tympans et un corps vient la plaquer au sol. Sa respiration est couper une seconde puis deux. Les bruit sont telle qu'elle ne les perçois même plus. Sa vision se trouble. Elle croit distinguer un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année essaye de lui parler mais son visage se trouble pour ne devenir rien d'autre qu'un genre de projet artistique ou tout est flou, plonger dans une brume épaisse._

 _Anya peine a garder les paupière ouverte. Son regard tombe sur le garçon a sa gauche, son abdomen ne bouge plus. Elle n'est pas parvenu à le sauver. Il n'a plus un souffle de vie et pourtant… pourtant le sang continue de tâcher la neige blanche, immaculée jusque là._

Un corps qui se redresse brusquement comme un diable sortit de sa boîte voilà comment Anya s'extirpa de son sommeil. Un cauchemar, non, un souvenir. Elle venait de revivre un des pire jour de sa vie plus de trois ans après les événements. Elle avait été longtemps hanter par cet accident mais pas depuis quelque temps. Elle ne comprenait pas quel avait pu être l'élément déclencheur d'une telle angoisse.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement avant qu'une lumière qu'elle maudissait ne jaillisse. Du mieux qu'elle pu, elle essaya de cacher son mal-être à sa petite sœur. Elle refusait de l'inquiéter. Essaie lamentable… elle su qu'elle avait échouer avec une simple question :

 **-An' tu vas bien ? Je t'ai entendu hurler…**

 **-Juste un cauchemar,** répondit-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- **Juste un cauchemar,** répéta Lexa septique.

 **-Ouais c'est ça,** Anya tenta un ton désinvolte.

Pourtant elle pu voir aisément qu'elle ne trompait pas sa sœur. Lexa avait tendance à toujours tout savoir. Enfin… simplement quand il s'agissait de sa sœur qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle pouvait deviner à l'avance presque toutes ses réactions et même parfois certaine de ses répliques. Depuis toujours, elles avaient un lien très fort.

 **-Je t'assure, je vais bien Lexa. Je vais juste… me rendormir. Oui c'est ça : fermer les yeux et attendre que le sommeil veuille bien de moi.**

Pendant son début de monologue, Lexa s'approcha du lit de sa sœur en baillant. Elle s'assit sur le bord de celui-ci avant d'ouvrir la couette pour s'installe près d'Anya qui observait chacun des gestes de sa sœur avec incompréhension.

 **-Euh… je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Je dors avec toi.**

 **-Je ne crois pas, non. Tu vois, là, ici, entre ces murs c'est le seule endroit de tout l'appartement qui soit à moi et que je t'interdis d'envahir.**

 **-S'il te plait… moi aussi j'ai du mal à dormir.**

Décidément, Lexa savait comment parler à son aînée. La blonde ne pipa pas mot, elle se contenta de soupirer avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Le silence entourait les deux sœur Woods. Elles avaient toutes les deux des problème à gérer. D'un point de vue extérieur, ils étaient viscéralement différent et pourtant, ils étaient semblable sur bien des points.

 **-An' ?**

 **-Je croyais que tu voulais dormir Lexa,** bougonne la blonde.

 **-Il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe… je suis sûre que… ça mange mon sommeil comme un monstre !**

 **-Vient en au fait, s'il te plaît.**

Nouveau silence durant lequel Anya cru pouvoir se rendormir. Sauf que sa sœur n'en avait pas fini. Lexa tapote le haut du bras de la blonde un peu hésitante.

 **-Je te jure Lexa, je vais te tuer.**

 **-Je crois que je suis amoureuse,** lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

 **-De qui ?**

 **-Hors de question ! Non, je ne tomberais pas dans le piège. Je sais très bien que la dernière fois tu as demander à Niko d'enquêter sur Costia et que c'est pour cette raison que tu t'es permis de la démonter de long en large devant moi. Ça n'arrivera plus, plus jamais !**

 **-C'est Clarke Griffin ?**

Un silence de plus mais celui-là est plus lourd de sens et attend une réponse. D'ailleurs la plus jeune des Woods explose :

 **-Comment tu le sais ?**

 **-Parce que tu l'as regarde comme ton stupide thé à la rose ou comme tous les nouveaux romans de** **Katie McGarry** **ou comme chaque épisode de** **Smallville** **qui peuvent passer par hasard à la télévision.**

 **-Oh…**

 **-Ouais t'es un vrais livre ouvert.**

 **-Tu crois qu'elle le sait ?**

 **-Tu lui as dit ?**

 **-Bien sûre que non !**

 **-Alors comment veux-tu qu'elle le sache ?**

 **-Pas bête… et toi,** voulu savoir Lexa.

 **-Moi ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ? Ça va faire deux semaine que tu as la tête dans les nuages, un tantinet irritable et maintenant… tu fais des cauchemars.**

Anya se mordilla la lèvre inférieur. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir révéler à Lexa ce qui la perturbait pour la simple et bonne raison que s'était ridicule !

Et puis… ça ne faisait pas deux semaine qu'elle était sur les nerfs mais seulement et très exactement onze jours. Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, Raven Rayes refusait de sortir de ses pensées. Anya semblait complètement envoûter voir même… non ! Ce genre de chose n'arrivait pas. Personne ne tombait amoureux au premier regard.

Elle se souvenait de la route vers Chicago. Elle aurait voulu ralentir pour passer un peu plus de temps avec la brune mais cette dernière semblait terrifiée à l'idée de manquer son avion. Alors elle avait rouler aussi vite que le mauvais temps le lui avait permis.

Sans en comprendre la raison, elle était descendu de sa voiture pour l'accompagner jusqu'au terminal. A peine Raven avait-elle mit un pied près de sa porte d'embarcation que cinq furies lui avait sauter dessus, piaillant voir même hurlant par moment. Puis, elles avaient fini par remarquer Anya, elles étaient devenu plus timide sauf une grande blonde que le jeune lieutenant ne connaissait pas et qui lui fit clairement du rentre dedans.

Raven était venu à sa rescousse écartant la jeune femme en criant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle n'était pas un animal en rut. Nylaha parce qu'elle s'appelait Nylaha avait eu ce genre de sourire carnassier qui répondait clairement par la négation à son amie. Anya s'était retrouver dans une position des plus inconfortable ressentit un profond malaise avant qu'une pointe de jalousie ne vienne la titiller en imaginant Raven côtoyer cette fille tous les jours.

Après quelque explication de la brune sur sa disparition durant toute la nuit et les présentation succincte, le numéro du vol des six colocataires avait été appeler. Anya sentit presque son monde s'effondrer alors que Raven lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner, partir, peut être ne jamais revenir. Sauf que la brune s'arrêta presque brusquement personne ne le remarqua à part l'aînée des Woods. Les cinq autres continuaient leur avancer sans se soucier qu'une des leur avait prit du retard.

Raven s'était retourner le cœur battant. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'Anya soit toujours à la regarder. Elle s'était imaginer poser les yeux sur un dos perdu dans la foule.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'avance vers la blonde. Dans un geste spontané et peut être irréfléchie, elle était venu déposer ses lèvres sur la joue d'Anya dans un doux baiser rester appuyer certainement trop longtemps pour qu'il ne passe inaperçu et chaste.

En s'éloignant, la brune ne quitta pas la blonde des yeux. Elle murmura des remerciements qui était bien plus important que ce qui ne paraissait et se retourna définitivement. Laissant Anya quelque peu pimpante et presque désarticuler, incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste alors qu'elle se rendit compte que son cœur venait de lui échapper. Il appartenait maintenant à une presque inconnue qu'elle ne reverra certainement jamais.

 **-C'est parce qu'on s'approche de la date anniversaire,** voulut savoir Lexa.

Même si Anya ne pouvait pas distinguée le visage de sa sœur, elle se tourna vers elle. Elle secoua la tête avant d'étirer son bras pour attirer sa sœur au plus près. Lexa ne se fit pas prier et utilisa immédiatement l'épaule de la blonde comme un oreiller. L'aînée vient doucement embrasser le front de la plus jeune en déclarant avec une toute petite voix :

 **-Je t'assure que ça n'a rien à voir.**

 **-Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre.**

 **-Je…**

La bibliothécaire attentait avec patience la suite de la phrase. Elle savait que sa sœur était difficile, qu'elle n'aimait pas se confier, montrer ses failles. Mais parfois, elle oubliait tous ces principes ridicule quand elle passait un moment de ces moment de confidences entre sœurs.

 **-Il est possible que je sois troubler par une personne,** fini par révéler Anya à contre cœur.

 **-Naaaan ! Sérieux ? C'est qui ? Je la connais ? Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler avant ?**

Voilà exactement le genre de réaction qu'Anya aurait voulu éviter. Trop de questions… auquel elle-même n'avait pas vraiment de réponses. Sans vraiment le contrôler, elle ferma ses paupières et laissa errer ses pensées vers la jolie brune. Elle avait finalement trouver les réponses a cette familiarité dans ses souvenirs imparfait.

 **-Tu te souviens du rêve récurant que je faisais il y a sept ou huit ans,** demanda Anya à sa sœur.

 **-Celui à cause duquel tu es devenu pompier… non, je ne m'en souviens pas,** ironisa Lexa. **Mais on parlait de quelque chose de beaucoup plus important que ce stupide rêve. Des détails ! Je veux des détails sur ce** **"trouble" !**

 **-Justement,** argumenta la blonde, **je crois que c'est** _ **elle,**_ **la fille de mon rêve.**

C'est tout à fait ce qu'elle craignait, s'était encore plus ridicule de le dire à voix haute que de le penser. Pourtant, il y avait tellement de similitude. Tous ne pouvait pas être un coïncidence.

 **-Tu te fous de moi ?**

 **-T'as raison, c'est ridicule. Dormons.**

Lexa fut surprise par l'intonation de la voix de sa sœur. Elle semblait presque déçu que ses propos ne reste rien d'autre que des spéculations, une douce illusion. La brune se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'Anya avait fait ce rêve, ses hurlements avait réveiller la maison entière. Pendant de longues minutes, il avait été impossible de la réveiller et durant toute cette période, elle suppliait pour que sa peau arrête de brûler. Les heures suivante, dès que son aînée fermait les yeux, elle ne semblait plus savoir respirer, sans aucune raison apparente, Anya était entrain de se noyer dans ses propres poumons.

Il n'en avait pas fallut plus aux parents de la jeune fille pour l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche. Les médecins étaient rester longtemps perplexe devant les symptômes de leur jeune patiente. Puis sans aucune raison, tout redevint à la normale.

Mais la nuit suivante et toute les autres, Anya avait rêver d'une jeune adolescente brune qui reposait dans un lit d'hôpital. La chambre était toujours remplit de fleur, mais un bouquet revenait plus souvent, il était composer de tulipes rouge, des tournesols et des cosmos blanc. Dès qu'elle s'endormait la jeune femme était comme bloquer dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Cette situation avait durer huit long mois où la blonde semblait tout le temps épuiser alors qu'elle dormait de plus en plus.

 **-Et si s'était** _ **elle,**_ voulu savoir Lexa.

Pas de réponse. La plus jeune des Woods se colla un peu plus contre sa sœur en soupirant. S'était connu, Lexa était une rêveuse. Elle croyait en l'amour sincère, celui au premier regard et tout le reste. Elle était du genre à préférer les livres à la réalité. Et Anya… s'était tout l'inverse. C'était pour cette raison que la brune était aussi surprise par la réponse de sa sœur. Croyait-elle réellement qu'elle avait rencontrer la fille qui avait hanter tous ses rêves il y a des années de ça ? Et, question plus importante encore : est-ce que s'était possible ?

* * *

 _De la glace et un muffin au pépite de chocolat blanc. Se n'était en rien diététique mais un pari était un pari et le père de Raven avait perdu celui-là. Elle souriait en avalant sans ménagement toutes le calories que Mateo essayait de compter sans tourner de l'œil._

 _Il avait la chance d'avoir une fille adorable, gentil et serviable. Il pouvait bien lui accorder de temps en temps le privilège de dévorer de la mal bouffe. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habituer à fréquenter ce genre de lieu. Mais sa douce et belle Raven l'avait presque supplier pour venir dans ce restaurant : l'Ark. Il soupçonnait Octavia Black de lui en avoir parler._

 _Raven avait les pieds appuyer sur son sac de sport. Elle était un peu plus petite que la moyenne mais se n'était pas grave. Elle avait tout le temps de grandir et une fois sur la glace et ses patins chausser elle pouvait se faufiler partout. Ce qui lui permettait entre autre de marquer plus de dix points et de gagner une dégustation de sucreries ce que lui accordait que très rarement son père._

 _Le bipper de Mateo se fit entendre. Il se leva en s'excusant. En passant près de sa fille, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui attira son rire. Le pompier vient embrasser la joue de Raven en lui promettant de ne pas s'absenter trop longtemps._

 _A travers la vitre la jeune fille pu voir son père sortir son téléphone certainement pour appeler la caserne. Elle était fière que son père soit pompier même si parfois elle s'inquiétait. Elle n'avait que lui. Enfin, lui et tous les autres pompiers de la caserne de Polis._

 _Raven laissa sa glace fondre contre sa langue, pensive. Elle souriait quand elle fit tourner son regard dans le restaurant. Tous les visages lui étaient familier, elle connaissait chaque nom, chaque visage des personnes qui vivaient dans sa ville. S'était un jeu qu'elle avait commencer avec Indra quand elle avait huit ans. Au début s'était pour aider la meilleur amie de son père pour le recensement mais elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle aimait apprendre et que de surcroit, elle avait une très bonne mémoire. Il suffisait qu'elle lise quelque chose, la voit une fois ou l'entende et s'était graver dans sa mémoire à tous jamais._

 _Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle fut plus que surprise de rencontrer un visage méconnu. Lentement, elle déposa sa cuillère de le récipient vide. Elle chercha son père du regard , juste au cas où. Il n'était pas rassurant de voir une inconnue s'installer à sa table. Pour une raison ou une autre la blonde aux yeux en amande en face d'elle avait l'air tout aussi surprise qu'elle de se retrouver en ces lieux, elle semblait même ne rien reconnaître._

 _Raven s'apprêtait a l'interroger, lui demander qui elle était, ce qu'elle faisait là et pourquoi elle s'était installer à sa table quand un vacarme inaudible se propage. Elle a à peine le temps de tourner la tête que tout est déjà embraser et la seconde d'après, tout est souffler sur le passage dans vent chaud._

 _Il faisait trop chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Certaine partie de son corps la brûlait comme jamais auparavant. Et elle avait un mal de chien à respirer._

 _Elle entendait son père hurler son nom mais la simple idée d'émettre un seul son lui était insupportable. Elle avait mal, trop mal. La douleur était insupportable. Elle voulait fermer les yeux. Mais il y avait cette voix presque irréel qui lui ordonnait de ne pas s'endormir. Elle obéissait se laissant convaincre par ce timbre doux un peu roc sur les bord mais terriblement rassurant._

Des livres viennent s'écraser sans aucun ménagement à seulement quelque centimètre du visage de Raven. Elle observer son amie qui abord un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Elle secoue la tête pour essayer d'oublier l'image des flammes qui son venu hanter sa micro-sieste.

Octavia fait grincer sa chaise sur le parquet. Sa presque déclaration de guerre envers toutes les personne présente dans la bibliothèque fait naître plusieurs murmure qui se transforme en chuchotements plus prononcer qui sont très vite réduit au silence par l'intervention de le terrifiante M. Pike.

La plus jeune des Black sort un attirai qui pour la plupart son interdit entre ses murs, des bonbons en passant par la boisson sucrée sans oublier le plaide. Raven hausse un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce que son amie à l'intention de faire avec ce dernier.

 **-Je n'arrive pas a croire que** _ **moi**_ **, je révise un samedi soir,** se lamente t-elle.

 **-Je t'avais prévenu de t'y prendre plus tôt,** se moque Raven avec une voix encore légèrement troubler par son ressent passage dans les bras de Morphée.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu peux connaître de ma détresse Madame j'ai une mémoire à toute épreuve ?**

 **-Se n'est pas forcément un cadeau…**

 **-Je suis sur que si, j'aimerai avoir tout ton savoir avec cette même capacité à tout retenir sans faire le moindre effort.**

 **-Et moi,** réplique la futur mécanicienne, **j'aimerai ne pas savoir que chaque seconde une virgule cinq Barbie sont vendu dans le monde, que la sensation de vertige que l'on ressent quand un escalator est en panne s'appelle l'affordance, qu'à Taïwan ont à observer la plus longue durée d'exposition d'un arc-en-ciel soit de neuf heure, avant il était détenu par l'Angleterre sur une durée de six heure en 1994 ou…**

 **-C'est bon, c'est bon… j'ai compris ! Avant que je ne commence à réviser cette chose que le commun des mortels appel les mathématiques mais qui ne sont à mes yeux rien d'autre que de la torture, il faut que je sache.**

 **-Savoir quoi ?**

 **-Ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête Rae !**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Depuis que nous sommes revenu de Polis, tu es super bizarre. Tu as vraiment passer un mauvais moment ? J'ai cru que ça te ferai du bien de retourner a la maison.**

 **-Polis n'est plus ma maison,** bougonne Raven. **Et, je ne suis pas bizarre.**

 **-Bien sûre que si ! Je te connais depuis toujours et je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi… pensive. Oh ! Je sais ! C'est à cause de la blonde de l'aéroport.**

Raven fixa sa meilleur amie en se terrent dans le silence. Lentement elle se mit à froncer les sourcils pour demander avec toute les précaution du monde :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **-J'en sais rien, j'ai juste remarquer que depuis que tu l'as rencontrer tu as changer. Coïncidence ? Ça m'étonnerait !**

Raven leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas changer. Elle était juste intrigué. La jolie blonde était dans chacune de ses pensées. S'était de pire en pire, comme si le sourire d'Anya avait provoquer une étincelle dans son cœur qui aujourd'hui consumait tout.

 **-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et révise.**

 **-Se n'est pas n'importe quoi,** s'offusqua la plus jeune des Black.

 **-Révise O. Si tu te plante, je ne veux pas que tu puisse dire que se soit de ma faute.**

 **-Mais se serait de ta faute ! Tu refuse de nourrir ma curiosité. Je suis en manque de ragots !**

Raven sourit amuser mais ne lui donna aucune réponse. En faite, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Oui, Anya semblait s'être fait une place dans sa tête et même une plus troublante dans son cœur. Mais comment dire ça a sa meilleure amies sans se plier au jeu des questions réponses ? Après tout, la jeune hispanique ne savait rien de la blonde ou presque…

Et puis, il y avait surtout cette certitude, celle d'avoir déjà rencontrer Anya sans pour autant réussir à associer son visage à ses souvenirs. S'était peut-être pour cette raison que son esprit déraillait et lui montrait des images de la jeune femme blonde dans le restaurant avant les flammes. Sauf que s'était impossible, Indra avait été très claire sur le sujet, Anya n'avait jamais mit les pieds à Polis avant il y a trois ans.

La jeune hispanique n'arrivait pas a se concentrer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce qu'elle lisait était semblable à du chinois. Dès qu'elle fixait un point un peu trop longtemps, ses pensées se mettait à divagué lui offrant en boucle des images de la magnifique blonde qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer il y a treize jours.

Treize jours… pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, ces treize jours étaient passer avec une lenteur insolente et finalement, ils étaient paru pour la jeune femme terriblement long.

Alors que Raven rêvait d'une chance de revoir cette mystérieuse et attachant blonde, Octavia, elle était en bord de la crise de nerf, faisant cliqueté son crayon dans un rythme complètement désordonner. La futur mécanicienne comprit le message silencieux et avec un doux rire s'installa près de son amie pour l'aider à avancer plus efficacement dans ses révisions.

Près de deux heure et demi plus tard, les deux amies sortir de la bibliothèque. Octavia jura sur le Nutella que plus jamais elle ne s'y prendra au dernier moment pour réviser avant les examens blanc. Raven sourit amuser par cette déclaration, sachant pertinemment que la plus jeune des Black ne tiendrait jamais cette promesse. Elles prenaient leur temps pour rentrer, profitant de cette balade nocturne pour parler tranquillement. Elles devaient bien avouer toute les deux que ça faisait plutôt longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas passer quelque heure ensemble, juste pour se retrouver.

En passant près de son café préférer Octavia fit un scandale pour y entrer et obtenir une boisson chaude. Raven ne réussit pas a s'en empêcher, elle éclatât de rire. Elle était bien placer pour savoir qu'entre le voyage à Polis, les cadeaux de noël, le loyer et cette manie de s'acheter toute les chaussures qui était à son goût Octavia était dans le rouge. Le retour de bâton ne mit pas longtemps à se faire sentir, Raven se frotta le bras après avoir été violemment frapper.

 **-Très bien,** soupira t-elle avant de proposer comme pour s'excuser, **je t'offre un latté noisette caramel.**

 **-Génial !**

Leurs boissons chaude en main, elle reprirent tranquillement leur marcher vers leur appartement. Soudain, un premier flocon vient s'écraser sur la joue de Raven. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le ciel au moment même ou celui-ci crachat plus que de raison sa pluie blanche. Comme toujours depuis quelque temps, elle ressentit un profond malaise. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas la neige.

Octavia exprima sa joie et sa bonne humeur en lâchant un cri striant. Elle adorait quand noël était blanc et pas automnal comme ça avait été le cas, les deux dernière année. Avec un sourire immense plaquer sur les lèvres, elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie pour partager son bonheur mais elle trouva Raven le regard figer vers le ciel avec un air morose sur le visage.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Octavia n'avait pas aperçu un tel air tirer les trait de son amie et que se soit il semblerait la neige qui la mette dans cette état était inexplicable. Même après l'accident, Raven avait su garder le sourire les jours ou le ciel était assez clément pour leur offrir de la pluie de flocon. Elle se souvenait d'un jour en particulier, elles devaient avoir dix-sept ans quand la plus jeune avait débarquer à Lumen avec deux luges. Elles s'étaient amuser comme des gosses, peut-être même plus que certain mioche du quartier. Elles avaient tellement rit que pendant un instant, Raven oublia tout le poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules depuis la disparition de son père et Octavia se plu a effacer de sa mémoire tous les moments tristes qui avait prit d'assaut sa vie depuis quelque années.

 **-Hey… Rae ?**

 **-Hum…**

 **-Ça va ?**

Raven fut quelque peu surprise par cette question, se n'était pas dans les habitude de O de s'inquiéter ouvertement devant elle. Elle quitta l'objet de son trouble des yeux pour les poser sur son amie. Elle lui fit un sourire timide, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

 **-Je n'aime pas trop la neige.**

 **-C'est une mauvaise blague ? Ça sort d'où ? C'est nouveau ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas, ça me met mal à l'aise comme un rappel de quelque chose que j'aurai perdu.**

La réponse de Raven laissa Octavia quelque peu interdite. Son amie ne pouvait pas être sérieuse, si ? La neige la mettait… mal à l'aise ? S'était un rappel d'un objet ou d'une personne perdu ? Comme son père ? Non, pensa O, si s'était ça, ce trouble serait survenu il y a bien plus longtemps. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Elle voulu en savoir plus et s'apprêta à interroger plus son amie alors que Raven prononça :

 **-On devrait y aller avant de se transformer en glaçon.**

Le reste du chemin jusqu'à leur logement se fit dans un silence troublant. Pendant que O réfléchissait à la ou aux raisons qui avait pu changer le sentiment de son amie vis à vis de la neige, Raven avait comme des flashs étrange. Elle distinguait de la neige, beaucoup de neige. Elle sentait presque ses pieds s'enfoncer dans la mousse gelé alors qu'elle courait. Est-ce que s'était une sorte de souvenir ? Elle fixa ses pieds pour éviter de glisser lorsqu'elle frissonna alors qu'un liquide rouge venait de tâcher ses pieds. Elle s'apprêta à hurler, demander à O si elle voyait la même chose mais cette vision ne dura pas plus d'une seconde. Une hallucination, voilà, qu'elle se mettait à imaginer des choses flippante.

 **-Oh putain !**

 **-O… ton langage,** s'exclama Raven en croisant le regard horrifier d'une petite fille.

 **-Nan mais regarde, c'est la blonde de l'aéroport !**

La blonde de l'aéroport… Anya ? Non, se n'est pas possible. Pourtant, quand Raven décolles ses yeux de ses pieds, elle découvre bel et bien la magnifique lieutenant adosser les bras croiser à la portière d'une voiture. Raven était comme figé alors que sa boîte crânienne est au bord de l'implosion avec une seule et même question qui raisonnait : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Anya soupira en regardant pour au moins les vingtième fois sa montre. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment sa sœur avait réussi à la convaincre de venir avec elle, s'était ridicule. Elle n'avait rien à faire à New-York et en plus elle était de garde le lendemain. Non, il n'y avait aucune raison logique qui pouvait expliquer sa présence. Enfin sauf si on excluait pas d'office l'espoir fou qu'elle avait de croiser une certaine brune parmi plus de huit millions d'habitants.

Raven était complètement hypnotisée par la vision qu'elle avait sous les yeux. S'était fou, comment une simple connaissance pouvait provoquer en elle une telle réaction ? Octavia observa la scène sans vraiment la comprendre. Jamais ô grand jamais elle n'avait vu sa meilleure amie baver de la sorte sur quelque depuis… bah en faite, depuis toujours ! S'était complètement insensé ! A croire que cette dernière était amoureuse ce qui était insensé parce qu'évidement, Raven lui en aurait parler. Enfin, en théorie…

Et puis, pourquoi cette fille aurait-elle fait le voyage depuis Polis ? Ça ne pouvait pas être un coïncidence. Octavia commençait à recouper les différentes informations qui était a sa disposition. Donc si Raven avait disparu de la soirée s'était pour fuir avec la fille qu'elle aimait ? Non. Décidément, ça ne ressemblait pas à la Raven qu'elle connaissait mais en même temps, elle était bien obliger de constater qu'il y avait anguille sous roche !

La plus jeune des Black avait envie de pousser un hurlement, il y avait trop de question sans réponse. S'était absolument et totalement inacceptable ! Elle claqua frénétiquement des doigts pour essayer de retrouver le nom de cette fille. Il n'y avait rien à faire, ce stupide prénom ne voulait pas ressurgir et elle ne pouvait clairement pas demander à Raven qui était en plein relookage, s'était limite si elle n'était pas entrain de la déshabiller du regard. Pourtant, elle avait déjà rencontrer cette fille à plusieurs reprise, elle traînait parfois avec son frère.

Puis, comme un miracle qu'on attend plus, ça lui était revenu. Un sourire presque mauvais étira ses lèvres. Raven avait voulu lui cacher le début de son amourette, elle allait le regretter ! Personne ne cache ce genre de chose à sa meilleure amie, c'est presque un crime ! Elle avança avec détermination et quand elle fut assez près elle appela :

 **-Hey ! Anya !**

Octavia fut soulager lorsque la blonde se tourna vers elle, le prénom était le bon. Mais son contentement fut de courte durer pour la simple et bonne raison que cette Anya n'eut besoin que d'une seule seconde pour avoir exactement le même regard que Raven. La brunette qui était au milieu de cette échange silencieux cru à une blague voir même qu'elle avait atterrit dans la quatrième dimension. Cette échange de regard, s'était du grand n'importe quoi !

 **-Salut Raven,** murmura Anya avec un sourire.

 **-Salut Anya,** prononça lentement Raven en s'avançant. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais à New-York ?**

 **-Oh… ma sœur m'a en quelque sorte kidnappée.**

 **-Attendez,** intervient O, **tu es bien Anya Woods.**

 **-Euh… oui,** répondit l'intéresser un peu gêner d'avoir momentanément oublier la présence de la sœur de Bellamy.

 **-T'es la sœur de Lexa Woods,** affirme Octavia. **Tu veux dire que Lexa Woods est ici ?**

 **-Oui… elle… ma sœur voulait… enfin,** mais pour quelle raison n'arrivait-elle plus à parler, s'était ridicule. **Lexa est monter il y a une dizaine de minutes, elle voulait parler à Clarke.**

 **-Sérieusement,** implosa la brunette. **Je ne dois pas manquer ça,** ajouta t-elle avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Anya resta quelque peu interdite, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait provoquer une telle réaction chez la sœur de Bell. Raven n'était plus surprise depuis longtemps par les réactions de sa meilleure amie qui avait parfois ni queue, ni tête. Elle préférait mille fois se concentrer sur la présence inespérée de la blonde. Elle n'avait pas imaginer que la revoir provoquerait en elle un tel feu d'artifice, elle était heureuse, troubler, surexcité et légèrement angoisser.

Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Elle ne pouvait pas manquer cette occasion unique de connaître un peu mieux le jeune femme. Elle inspira profondément avant d'observer le visage absolument sublime qui était a ses côtés. Elle ne voulait plus jamais l'oublier.

Plus jamais… un léger froncement vient troubler la ligne de ses sourcils. Comment ça oublier ? Raven n'oubliait rien, jamais. La simple idée qu'elle ai pu oublier quelque chose était superflu. Mais en même temps, se serait la seule explication possible a cette impression de déjà-vu.

Quel autre explication pourrait-il y avoir a ce lien qu'il existait entre elles ? Raven avait véritablement la sensation que la rencontre de la dernière fois n'était pas la première. Est-ce qu'il en était de même pour la blonde ? Une chose était certaine, elle n'était pas indifférente, Raven avait pu lire dans les yeux d'Anya ce même bonheur de la revoir. Elle en était certaine ou presque.

 **-Donc,** commença la brune pour échapper a cette succession de seconde taciturne, **tu as été kidnappée ?**

 **-Carrément, Lexa m'a attraper dès le réveil et avant même que je ne réalise ce qui se passait, j'étais dans une voiture et on avait déjà fait les deux première heures du trajet. Treize heures confiner dans une voiture, j'ai cru mourir !**

Raven éclata de rire, elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la scène. Face à sa réaction, Anya bougonna que ça n'avait rien de drôle et qu'elle était traumatiser à vie. L'exagération ne fit qu'accentuer la manifestation de bonne humeur de la mécanicienne. Rire sincèrement n'était définitivement plus quelque chose de naturel chez elle et pourtant par deux fois elle s'était laisser aller devant la blonde.

 **-Tous les entraînements pour devenir soldat du feu mit à mal en seulement quelque seconde,** se moqua gentiment Raven.

 **-Ça c'est parce qu'à l'entraînement, on ne m'a jamais apprit a résister au regard de chien battu de ma sœur. Affronter, un feu, une bombe, un taré avec une arme, je sais faire, résister à Lexa et son regard qui cri** **"je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie, s'il te plaît, pour moi" ça je ne sais pas faire.**

 **-Treize heure de route,** murmura Raven réalisant subitement qu'Anya avait du passer toute la journée dans la voiture.

 **-Ouais et on a fait que l'aller, je vais être claquer quand je vais arriver pour prendre ma garde demain soir.**

 **-Indra va adorer…**

 **-Je ne vois pas comment Anderson pourrait l'apprendre,** prononça Anya avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

Avec quelque seconde de retard, le lieutenant comprit où Raven voulait en venir. Elle la pointa du doigts presque brusquement avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle voulait vraiment la sermonner, lui interdire de dire quoi que se soit au chef des pompiers mais l'étincelle d'amusement qu'elle trouva dans les yeux de la brune était magnifique.

Elle secoua la tête, de toute évidence, Lexa n'était plus la seule à pouvoir faire ce que bon lui semble de ses nerfs. La blonde se laissa tomber doucement pour que son dos retrouve la portière de la voiture, de nouveau elle croisa les bras avant de dire en souriant sans réfléchir aux conséquence et répercutions :

 **-Je suis heureuse de te revoir Raven Rayes.**

Heureuse de la revoir, s'était un doux euphémisme mais surtout et s'était le plus important la vérité. Cette révélation attira le sourire de Raven qui ressentait très exactement la même chose. Elle s'appuya elle aussi contre la carrosserie avant de s'appuyer sur ses mains pour s'asseoir sur le capot.

 **-Moi aussi, vraiment.**

 **-C'est assez étrange je dois dire,** commença Anya pensive, **mais je me sens vraiment proche de toi alors que nous nous connaissons à peine.**

 **-Je ressens la même chose,** révéla doucement Raven.

Anya avait envie de tourner son regard vers la brune comme pour être certaine que les mots qu'elle avait entendu était bien réel pourtant les battement frénétique de son cœur étaient à eux seul une réponse. Elle se contenta alors d'observer la pluie blanche silencieusement tomber dans ce même mutisme. Jamais avant aujourd'hui elle s'était sentit à ce point à sa place. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour le décrire et elle n'était pas certaine qu'il y en avait besoin.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle ferma les yeux. Tous, se mit a ralentir avant de s'arrêter complètement. Il n'y avait plus de bruit dans cette ville qui pourtant vivait à mille à l'heure. Avec précaution, Anya entrouvrit les paupières elle fut choquer en réalisant que tout ce qu'il y avait devant elle était véritablement figer dans le temps, même la neige ne tombait plus.

Paniquée, comme si elle venait de se prendre un bon vieux shoot d'adrénaline, elle se tourna vers Raven pour se recentrer sur la réalité. Son angoisse fut bien plus grande alors qu'elle ne découvrit personne à ses côtés en faite, il n'y avait ni voiture, ni immeuble, plus rien. Et puis… elle était assise ? Elle s'activa enfin de reconnaître quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

Choquée, ce fut sa réaction lorsque son regard tomba sur une Raven bien plus jeune qui déposait sa cuillère dans une coupelle de glace encore bien remplit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était entrain de se passer. La brune semblait à peine être sortit de l'enfance et ne pas la reconnaître. S'était insensé. Les lieux qui entourait lui était inconnue, elle voulu interroger la jolie brune bien que certainement un peu trop jeune pour être considérer comme tel mais avant qu'un seul mot ne puisse être former un bruit claqua dans l'air.

Une seconde, c'est cette seconde absolument déformer qu'il fallut à Anya pour comprendre que tout allait s'embraser. Sans réfléchir, elle bondit pour plaquer la brune au sol. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose, qu'importe que cette dernière ai anormalement rajeunit. Elle hurla en sentant la morsure des flammes grignoter sa peau. Mais encore une fois cela ne dura pas plus d'une seconde. Celle d'après son regard était happé, piéger complètement envoûter par celui de Raven qui ressentait un étrange calme alors qu'autour d'elle s'était le carnage. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle savait que cette inconnue la protégerait quoi qu'il arrive. Ses yeux parcourait ce visage nouveau mais qui étrangement lui était familier. Elle voulu avancer sa main pour le toucher, s'assurer de la véracité de ce moment mais la voix de son père claqua dans l'air, la suppliant de lui répondre et la blonde disparu dans une lourde et épaisse fumer.

Une illusion. Son cerveau avait cruellement manquer d'oxygène. S'était la seule explication possible qui pouvait expliquer ce mirage qui pourtant lui avait sauver la vie.

 **-Je n'aime pas la neige.**

La voix de Raven claqua dans l'air faisant sursauter Anya. Sous ses yeux tout prenait subitement des airs de rapidité insensé. Le temps défilait anormalement vite. Alors qu'elle aurait dû répondre à la brune, son esprit était encore bloquer dans… s'était quoi d'ailleurs ? Un souvenir ? Une illusion ? Un rêve ?

 **-Hey, tu vas bien,** voulu savoir la mécanicienne.

Anya était incertaine de sa voix alors elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Avec précaution, comme si elle s'apprêtait à être choquer et à découvrir quelque chose de complètement anormal, elle laissa tomber ses yeux sur le cadran de sa montre ou les minutes défilaient aussi vite que les secondes. Qu'est ce qui se passait à la fin ?

 **-Anya ?**

Et pourquoi par tous les diables le seul fait qui semblait se dérouler normalement s'était les questionnements de la brune ? Anya prit une forte inspiration. Elle observa de nouveau son entourage. Tous allait beaucoup trop vite. S'était comme regarde un film en vitesse accélérer. Elle souffla et la brume qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fut une parfaite contradiction parce que l'action se déroula dans un ralentit insolant.

 **-Moi,** reprit elle en priant pour que sa voix paraisse normal, **je l'aime bien. La neige c'est quelque chose qui me rappelle de m'accrocher à la vie. Elle peut être terriblement éphémère comme éternel. C'est une belle contradiction qui nous apporte une leçon de vie. C'est quelque chose qu'on peut toucher sans le comprendre tous le monde est éphémère, personne n'est éternel. La nature est plus forte que nous, toujours.**

 **-Je crois que ça me rend encore plus mal à l'aise,** répondit Raven avec une note d'amusement dans la voix.

Et ce fut le tour de Raven, les temps semblait comme piéger dans une boîte à musique défectueuse, un coup trop lent, l'autre trop rapide. Sous les yeux de la jeune femme, elle fut comme propulser dans une brèche, son corps mit du temps a s'accoutumer et sa respiration a revenir. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs que ses inspirations et ses expirations bruyante qui raisonnait dans ses oreilles, tous le reste était anormalement calme. S'était certainement une autre illusion, bien qu'à y réfléchir, se n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Elle voulut se raccrocher à la réalité en croisant le regard de la blonde qu'elle savait a ses côtés.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'exécuter son geste et de réaliser qu'Anya avait disparu que trois coup de feu ne raisonne. Mécaniquement, elle se replia sur elle même, se cachant derrière une voiture. Elle commençait vraiment à paniquer. Elle se pencha très légèrement pour essayer d'évaluer la situation. Policiers et pompiers s'activaient, ils hurlaient pour certain, brandissait leur armes pour d'autres.

Raven se protégea de nouveau derrière la voiture en se répétant inlassablement que rien de tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était réel. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyens de se réveiller, n'importe quoi ! Elle tenta de se donner un gifle mais l'action lui provoqua juste une douleur fugace. Elle soupira avant de voir dans le reflet de la vitrine du magasin en face d'elle Anya. Elle fut subjugué comme à chaque fois que son regard tombait par hasard sur la blonde. Elle semblait plus insouciante mais aussi en contradiction plus inquiète.

La jeune hispanique prit sont courage à deux main et pointa de nouveau son nez hors de sa cachette. Elle put voir Anya se déplacer rapidement vers le corps d'un adolescent. Le pompier appuya ses deux mains sur une plaie dont le sang ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Sur sa gauche, elle distingua un jeune homme bien plus grand qu'elle pointer son arme sur un policer en uniforme. Une seconde, c'est cette seconde absolument déformer qu'il fallut à Raven pour comprendre que tout allait dégénérer.

Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, elle se leva et malgré sa foutue jambe, elle se précipita vers la blonde. Elle hurla son prénom pourtant Anya ne semblait pas l'entendre. La balle siffla, la douille sauta, Raven attrapa les épaules du pompier pour l'écarter du champ de tire. Mais elle n'avait pas été assez rapide. Anya perdait du sang, beaucoup de sang. Non, non et non ! Elle hurla lui interdisant de mourir avec lenteur, le pompier distingua enfin le visage de celle qui venait de l'aider. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Alors que sa conscience était complètement embrumer elle étira le bras dans l'espoir de retenir la brune. Un murmure supplia Raven de ne pas disparaître. La mécanicienne fronça les sourcils, comment ça disparaître ? Elle n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Il faudrait se battre bec et ongles avec elle pour la déplacer.

Pourtant, elle ne pu rien faire pour rester. Un homme, la traversa littéralement prenant sa place. Raven fut éjecter au loin avant de nouveau être bien installer sur le capot de la voiture des sœurs Woods. Elle avait la sensation de respirer pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Son regard chercha sur sa gauche et elle fut rassurer de voir qu'Anya allait bien.

Mais elle du bien réaliser que quelque chose était des plus anormal lorsqu'elle vu les aiguilles de la montre de la blonde s'affoler. Rien de tout ce qu'elle vivait depuis qu'elle avait rencontrer Anya n'était normal. Il y avait d'abord eu bien avant leur rencontre les rêves récurant, puis la sensation de déjà la connaître au premier regard, le retour de ses souvenirs de l'incident avec un ou deux changement, notamment la présence d'Anya et maintenant… ça ? Enfin, il n'y avait pas de mot pour… ça !

 **-Tu,** commença la blonde avant de faire un pause, une longue, très, très longue pause, **tu vois ça,** finit-elle en exhibant sa montre près du nez de la brune.

Raven allait répondre, elle allait vraiment le faire même si la réponse était totalement improbable ! Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse assembler les mots dans le bon ordre, Octavia revint, faisant claquer la porte dans un boucan monstre. Comme si ce vacarme avait altérer le temps à son tour, tous redevint à la normal, laissant les deux femmes incertaine et quelque peu convaincu que ce qu'elles venait de vivre était réel.

 **-Putain ! Il va falloir faire la fête de l'année, Clarke et Lexa se sont enfin embrasser et j'ai tout vu ! C'est génial ! Il faut que j'appelle tout le monde !**

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle colla son portable à son oreille. Anya qui n'était pas habituer à ces moment de folie made in Octavia Black faisait des gros yeux et sa mâchoire manquait de tomber. Raven elle était amuser comme presque toujours quand il s'agissait de sa meilleur amie.

Cependant la diversion que représentait la plus jeune des Black ne dura pas longtemps. Raven fixait de nouveau Anya comme si s'était la plus belle chose sur terre. Elle n'était pas certaine que ce qu'elle venait de vivre était réel mais si elle savait quelque chose c'est ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était véritablement entrain de tomber amoureuse.

 **-Elle est toujours comme ça,** voulu savoir Anya.

 **-Toujours.**

 **-Et bien… je comprends mieux que tu ai voulu fuir cette fête.**

 **-Tu réalise ce que ça veut dire ?**

 **-Non quo…**

La suite de la phrase d'Anya mourut sur ses lèvres au moment ou elle remarqua le regard que la brune portait sur elle. Son cœur manqua un battement ou deux. Se n'était pas humain d'être aussi belle. Sérieusement, comment était elle supposer résister à tous ce charme ?

Lentement la brune se laissa glisser du capot de la voiture. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la blonde. Elle ne savait pas encore se qu'elle allait faire. Il y avait trop de possibilités, trop de successions de gestes à considérer ou encore trop de mots qui pourrait faire l'affaire.

Elle vient mordiller sa lèvre inférieur signe de sa nervosité. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose. Elle eut une penser pour la demande peut être imaginaire que la blonde lui avait faite : celle de ne pas disparaître. Se n'était toujours pas dans ses attentions.

 **-Je crois,** commença Raven.

Elle sentit comme un brasier incendier son bas ventre. Sa respiration était saccadée voir même filante. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle le soupçonnait de vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique. Ses lèvres s'asséchaient. Elle avait envie d'embrasser Anya, vraiment.

Mais le destin semblait s'acharner contrer elles, peut être même s'amusait-il parce qu'avant qu'elle ne puisse énoncer son désir, sa demande Lexa revint. Dès qu'elle la vit, Raven s'éloigna. Le geste de recule ne plut pas à Anya qui la retint par le poignet en lui assurant :

 **-Je t'écoute.**

 **-Ta sœur est là.**

Anya ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles ! S'était quoi cette succession de mauvais timing ? Elle se tourna vers sa sœur avec une moue boudeuse alors que sa cadette avait vraiment l'air d'être aux anges.

Pourquoi le temps passer avec Raven semblait il toujours trop court ? C'était injuste !

 **-J'imagine que je vais rentrer à Polis. Nous nous revoyons bientôt, n'est ce pas ?**

Le regard et le sourire de Raven était attrister. Oui, elle allait trouver un moyen de revoir la blonde mais imaginer tous ces kilomètres et tous ces heures qui allaient les séparer s'était… blessant. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressentit ça… ou bien… non ! Ça n avait rien de réel.

En même temps, elle commençait à douter de ce qui était verdict ou non.

 **-Je ne vois pas d'autre option.**

 **-Soit, à bientôt Raven Rayes.**

 **-À bientôt Anya Woods.**

Raven observa la voiture des sœurs Woods s'éloigner et quitter la rue principale. Qu'il allait être difficile de passer du temps loin d'Anya maintenant qu'elle était certaine de ses sentiments.

* * *

Le 24 décembre, Anya avait une certaine tendance à ne plus apprécier ce jour. Oh, elle aimait noël, s'était certain. Mais elle devait avouer que la soirée organiser par Polis chaque année l'ennuyait à mourir. Elle en venait même a espérer être de garde sauf que se n'était pas arriver en trois ans.

Anderson avait insister : tenu correcte exiger. Traduction : costard cravate pour les homme et port de la robe pour les femmes. Anya n'avait rien contre les robes c'est juste qu'elle préférait choisir quand les porter et ne pas être obliger d'en porter pour une occasion précise.

Elle soupira en ouvrant son armoire. Elle parcourut sa penderie et passa en revu toute ses jupes et robes. Il ne fallait pas mentir, elle n'en avait pas des masse comme ça pouvait être le cas de sa sœur pourtant elle avait quelque pépite dont celle qu'elle avait acheter pour ce soir. Elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant que sa nouvelle robe n'était pas a sa place, elle l'avait peut-être laisser dans la buanderie bien que se ne soit pas dans ses habitude de laisser ses affaires traîner. Lorsqu'elle réalisa robe n'était nul part, elle se posta au milieu du salon avant de hurler :

- **LEXA ! Si tu as toucher à ma robe, je te tue !**

 **-Je n'ai pas pris ta robe,** osa dire la plus jeune en apparaissant avec la dite robe sur le dos.

- **Retire** _ **ma**_ **robe immédiatement !**

 **-Mais elle est trop belle...**

 **-C'est** _ **ma**_ **robe Lexa,** hurla Anya en se précipitant vers sa sœur.

Une course poursuite s'engagea à travers le salon. Anya sauta par-dessus le canapé et essaya d'attraper Lexa. La brune se cacha derrière la télévision en brandissant le coffret DVD de la saison 2 de Supergirl comme protection. Elle poussa un cri en réalisant que son bouclier ne suffisait pas. Elle balança la pochette et couru jusqu'à la cuisine.

 **-Je veux cette robe, elle est magnifique !**

 **-Tu as un tas de robe, celle-là c'est la mienne.**

 **-Maiiiiis An' s'iiiil te plait ! En plus le rouge c'est ma couleur si tu ne voulais pas qu'elle m'intéresse, tu aurais du prendre je ne sais pas du moutarde.**

 **-Lexa, retire cette robe, immédiatement !**

 **-Non !**

Anya tenta une nouvelle fois de l'attraper mais ses doigts ne fit rien d'autre que de frôler le tissue. Elle pesta avant de suivre les pas de Lexa. Elle était plus agile, plus rapide et ne portait pas de talon. En toute logique, elle devait mener cette guéguerre facilement. Sauf que quand Lexa avait une idée dans la tête et qu'elle était déterminer, elle pouvait être insaisissable.

 **-Ça suffit maintenant,** explosa l'aînée, **rends moi ce qui m'appartient !**

Juste à la fin de sa phrase, elle bondit, attrapant Lexa par la taille et la plaquant dans le canapé. La plus jeune se débattait sans relâche alors la blonde attrapa ses poignet pour essayer de la stabilisé. Une fois qu'Anya commençait à être certaine qu'elle allait gagner, Lexa fit la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver au milieu de ce moment critique : ses yeux de chien battu !

 **-S'il te plaît An,** commença t-elle avec sa voix enfantine et son air boudeur, **je peux garder la robe ?**

Un cri de rare et peut-être aussi un peu de désespoir s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde qui lâcha brusquement la prise qu'elle avait sur ses poignets. Elle se redressa avant de se laisser tomber sur la canapé en oubliant la grâce. Un soupire lui échappa alors qu'elle affirma :

 **-T'es vraiment une emmerdeuse !**

 **-Donc, je peux la garder,** s'extasie Lexa.

 **-J'imagine que la réponse est oui.**

 **-Génial ! T'es la meilleur,** affirme la cadette en venant plaquer un bisou sur la joue d'Anya.

Cette dernière observa sa sœurs partir dans sa chambre avec _sa_ robe en soupirant. S'était merveilleux, elle n'avait plus qu'a faire les magasins pour espérer trouver une tenu qu'elle n'ait pas déjà porter. Mine de rien, certain de ses collègues était très observateur et si elle avait la mauvaise idée de ne pas innover dans sa tenue, elle allait en entendre parler toute la soirée.

 **-En fait An,** cria la brune, **j'ai le droit d'emmener un plus un ?**

Doublement merveilleux ! Sa sœur allait se pointer avec sa toute nouvelle petite amie à la soirée alors qu'elle serait célibataire. Elle allait en entendre parler… décidément, elle n'aimait pas ce foutu 24 décembre !

En plus, elle aurait aimer y aller avec une certaine brunette hispanique. Ses pensées étaient de plus en plus diriger vers Raven si s'était possible. Elle était maintenant persuader que la jeune mécanicienne était bel et bien la jeune fille des rêves récurant qu'elle faisait il y a quelque année.

Depuis que le… truc bizarre s'était produit devant l'immeuble. Elle avait revécu par plusieurs nuit, l'incendie et elle était même retourner dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Contrairement à quand elle était enfant, elle ne trouvait plus cette situation dérangeante. Elle veillait sur Raven, l'observait et attendait son réveille. Par moment même, elle caressait la joue de la brune de ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

Évidemment, la situation était étrange mais Anya avait fini par accepter tout ça. Quelque soit le nom que ça puisse porter, s'était fort, déroutant et profondément enivrant. Elle aimait comment elle se sentait au côté de Raven que se soit dans la réalité ou dans ses rêves. Peut-être… oui, après tout, peut-être que leurs âmes étaient sœur.

 **-An ?!**

 **-Tu as ta propre invitation,** répondit-elle blaser.

 **-Mais je ne l'ai pas ouverte,** se justifie Lexa. **En plus, je suis presque sûre que je l'ai oublier à la bibliothèque.**

 **-C'est pas vrais… comment est-il humainement possible d'être aussi tête en l'air ?**

 **-J'en sais rien, ça fait partie de mon charme.**

 **-J'imagine oui,** murmura Anya.

 **-Donc ?**

 **-Oui Lexa, tu as le droit à un plus un comme chaque invités !**

 **-Génial,** s'exclama la brune en venant s'affaler dans le canapé au côté de sa sœur, **Clarke arrive dans la journée. J'aurai été triste de manquer une soirée avec elle. C'est pas comme si on pouvait se voir tous les jours.**

 **-Je vois, c'est pour cette raison que tu m'as voler ma robe.**

 **-N'importe quoi, tu me l'as gentiment prêter pour la soirée.**

Anya rit doucement en secouant la tête. Par moment sa sœur pouvait encore agir avec un tel manque de maturité que s'en était presque comique. Elle se pencha pour appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur et ferma les yeux, juste une seconde. S'était suffisant pour avoir une magnifique rétrospective de Raven Rayes. Elle sentit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres alors que Lexa demanda d'une toute petite voix :

 **-Tu pense à** _ **elle**_ **?**

La blonde fut surprise par cette question, se n'était pas qu'elle ne parlait jamais de leur histoire de cœur, juste que s'était rare. Après tout, il était plus facile de se chamailler et de prouver qu'elles s'aimaient en ne craquant pas en cédant au meurtre dès que le bouchon du dentifrice n'était pas refermer, que les affaires disparaissait d'une armoire ou que la brique de jus d'orange vide était rester dans le frigo. Les deux sœurs étaient rester si longtemps séparer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de vraiment s'épancher sur leur sentiments. Elles savaient qu'elles seraient toujours là l'une pour l'autre et s'était suffisant.

 **-D'accord,** reprit Lexa quand elle comprit que sa sœur n'allait pas lui répondre, **tu ne veux pas en parler. Je peux comprendre ça. Mais An… si cette fille est vraiment celle de ton rêve, tu imagine ce que ça veut dire ?**

 **-Que je suis légèrement folle.**

 **-Mais non idiote ! Je voulais dire que s'était le destin !**

 **-Je ne crois pas au destin…**

 **-Comment c'est possible d'avoir aussi peu de romantisme ? Je comprends pas.**

Bon d'accord, il était possible qu'Anya avait donner cette réponse juste pour titiller sa sœur. Parce qu'en trois semaines, on peut dire que ses certitudes à propose du destin, des âmes sœurs ou du true love avait bien évoluer. C'était comme si son cœur savait pertinemment que la réponse a ses trois pilier légendaire ne portait qu'un seule nom : Raven Rayes.

 **-Tu sais,** commença Anya, **je crois que… qu'elle n'est pas passer loin. Je crois qu'elle a bien faillit mourir et… je crois que c'est ce qui a déclencher mes cauchemars a cet époque là.**

 **-Donc tu y crois,** explosa Lexa.

 **-Je crois qu'il se passe un tas de choses inexplicables dans le monde chaque jour et… que l'idée que mon destin soit liée à quelqu'un ne soit pas si absurde.**

 **-C'est pas vrais ! Anya ! Tu y crois vraiment ?**

 **-Peut-être…**

 **-Mais non, il faut que tu y crois dure comme fer, tu ne peux pas te contenter d'un** **"peut-être", c'est nul.**

 **-C'est effrayant,** confia la blonde.

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-J'ai rêver d'** _ **elle**_ **presque toute ma vie, j'étais affliger dès que son visage m'échappait, j'espérais la voir dans le prochain juste pour me sentir bien même si le fait que ses traits s'effaçait à chaque fois était très frustrant. Je… je suis tomber amoureuse d'un rêve. Le fait qu'elle soit réel, ça me rend… je suis terrifier.**

Lexa comprenait la peur de sa sœur et honnêtement, elle ne savait pas vraiment quels mots utiliser pour parvenir à la rassurer. Alors elle étira son bras pour la prendre dans ses bras en lui murmurant que tout allait bien se passer tout en faisant une prière intérieur pour que se soit vrais.

* * *

Clarke et Raven quittèrent la voiture de Bellamy Black en se donnant rendez-vous dans la soiré et avec un dernier remerciement. La blonde abandonna ses bagages pour se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit sans aucune délicatesse en hurlant à ses parents qu'elle était de retour.

Un rire moqueur s'échappa des lèvres de Raven alors qu'elle ramassa la valise de Clarke. Abby et Jack arrivèrent dans le hall d'entré tout sourire heureux de revoir leur fille. La brune déposa le bagage de son amie en-dessous le porte manteau. Elle retira son manteau et son écharpe avant de fermer la porte qui était rester ouverte.

Le petit claquement attira l'attention d'Abby qui essayait de faire le point sur tout les nouveauté dans la vie de sa fille. Elle fut agréablement surprise en découvrant Raven dans sa maison. Elle passa doucement une main sur l'épaule de la blonde pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle revenait. La mère de Clarke se pointa devant la mécanicienne avec un sourire démesure avant d'affirmer :

 **-Bienvenue à la maison.**

Elle ponctua sa phrase en venant prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Abby avait toujours apprécier la brune et quand elle avait perdu son père, après en avoir parler avec son mari et sa fille avait fait la démarche pour devenir famille d'accueil pour éviter à la brune de souffrir du système en plus de tout le reste.

 **-Comment Clarke a-t-elle réussit à te convaincre ?**

 **-Je n'ai rien fais,** affirma la blonde. **Elle m'a demander si elle pouvait venir.**

 **-Et bien, c'est une jolie surprise. Je suis… nous,** se corrigea t-elle sachant que Jack partageait son sentiment, **sommes heureux de t'avoir à la maison pour les fêtes.**

 **-Merci à vous deux.**

 **-Avec plaisir, tu viens à la soirée de la ville ce soir ?**

 **-Jake !**

 **-Papa !**

Raven comprenait la réaction excessive des deux femmes. Elle aussi était effrayer à cette simple idée. Revenir à Polis était déjà en soit presque un traumatisme alors aller à cette fête allait être invivable. Mais voilà tout, elle avait une fille à voir !

 **-S'était prévu en effet,** répondit-elle avec timidité.

 **-Pardon,** s'exclamèrent mère et fille.

 **-Je l'ai vu dans ton regard,** affirma Jack, **tu es prête.**

 **-J'espère.**

La famille Griffin avait toujours été parfaite avec Raven, elle les appréciait vraiment. Ils faisaient partit des rares avec les Black et Anderson à ne jamais l'avoir prit en pitié ou du moins à ne pas le montrer. Elle apprécia vraiment partager le déjeuné avec eux. S'était une famille heureuse ou les rires avaient toujours eut une place importante.

Au milieu de l'après-midi la sonnette de l'entrée retentit et sans attendre de savoir de qui il s'agissait, la jeune mécanicienne disparut dans sa chambre. Elle secoua la tête quand elle perçu la voix de Marcus Kane, évidement ces deux familles était toujours coller ensemble. Raven défit sa valise pensive et elle ne perçu pas Clarke arriver.

 **-Rae ?**

La brune se tourna avec dans les mains une salopette assez habiller pour passer à la soirée et dans l'autre une robe au bustier blanc et au jupon noir. Clarke fronça les sourcils en découvrant la robe, son amie n'était pas du genre à en porter surtout depuis qu'elle était obliger de porter son atèle. Mais finalement, se fut un sourire qui la gagna. Raven avançait et s'était beau à voir.

 **-Tu vas bien ? Je veux juste… se n'est pas trop,** voulu savoir le blonde.

 **-Je me sens tétaniser,** avoua Raven.

 **-Mais tu es là comme même.**

 **-Je suis la comme même, je confirme.**

 **-Rae, si… je sais que tu n'aime pas qu'on s'inquiète inutilement mais si… et seulement si tout ça, c'est trop pour toi, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je serai ton plan B. Okay ?**

Raven montra qu'elle avait comprit en secouant doucement la tête en souriant à son amie. En faite pour être honnête, elle avait déjà imaginer un plan B et C qui ne concernait pas cette blonde là. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses deux tenus avant de murmurer :

 **-Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir assez de courage pour porter la robe.**

 **-Très bien,** affirma Clarke en faisant claquer la porte de la chambre, **déshabiller toi Rayes et montre moi ça !**

 **-Euh…**

 **-Allez, je te promets d'être objective ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, tu connais la suite,** affirma la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Raven soupira en réalisant qu'elle était bloquer. Elle savait que, même si elle était moins déterminer que O, lorsque Clarke avait une idée en tête, elle changeait rarement d'avis. Elle se tourna donc pour rejoindre la salle de bain et se changer au moment ou la blonde l'interpella :

 **-Attends, je vais appeler Octavia !**

La mécanicienne n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, Clarke était déjà partit pour prévenir leur amie. Pourtant, elle rejoignit tout de même la salle de bain. Elle se planta devant le miroir. Elle fixa son reflet avec défit puis son regard tomba sur sa jambe droite, pour remonter sur ses côtes et enfin sur son épaule.

 **-Tout va bien Rayes.**

Elle retira sa veste dans un geste rapide, elle souffla en se fixant de nouveau. Ses doigts se replient sur le bas de son tee-shit et elle le soulève avec plus de précaution. Les cicatrices qui marque son corps ne l'effraie plus depuis longtemps, elle ne ressent même plus d'aversion pour elles mais il y a toujours ce sentiment d'inconfort. Elle clos ses paupières et comme à chaque fois ces dernier temps, les doux contours du visage d'Anya apparaît.

Se ne sont pas les cicatrices qui lui font peur mais le regard que pourrait avoir Anya en les voyant. Et si la jolie blonde trouvait cela révulsant ? Non mais pourquoi elle se prenait autant la tête ? Jusqu'ici la jeune femme ne l'avait pas une seule fois déçu et elle doutait que se soit le cas aujourd'hui. S'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait apporter la robe.

On toqua à la porte doucement. Raven tourna le regard méfiant vers celle-ci. Il était absolument inconcevable qu'Octavia Black soit rester calme à l'idée de revoir sa meilleur amie en tenu féminine. Elle lui laissait cinq secondes avant de repousser Clarke et de débarquer dans la salle de bain telle l'ouragan qu'elle était toujours !

Cinq… quatre… trois… perdu ! Bien plus rapide que prévu !

 **-C'est quoi cette histoire de robes ? Je veux voir, je veux voir ! J'exige de… à non, non, non, Raven tu ne peux clairement pas aller à la fête dans cette tenu.**

 **-Sans blague ?**

 **-Tu n'as vraiment aucune gène O,** se plaignit Clarke. **Mais elle a raison, on exclut le jean, soutif, chaussettes de noël.**

 **-Vous êtes sérieuse ?**

 **-Très,** affirmaient-elles d'une même voix.

 **-Dommage, j'étais sure de moi sur ce coup, j'aurai fais sensation !**

 **-Allez,** commence Clarke en refermant la porte, **change toi et montre nous cette fameuse robe.**

Raven acquiesça en sachant pertinemment que si Clarke allait lui laisser de l'espace, se n'était pas dans le projet d'Octavia. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire quand elle l'entendit affirmer :

 **-Mais je ne veux pas partir moi !**

* * *

La grande soirée qu'organisait Polis chaque année réunissait presque tous les habitants de la ville. Pour cela le maire faisait en sorte que la plus grande salle de fêtes soit à leur disposition, que les meilleurs cuisiniers soit présent et surtout que les personnes les plus importants de la ville façon au moins une apparition. Il repérait chaque visage et les notait quelque part dans son esprit pour les en remercier dans le futur mais surtout pour sermonner ceux qui avait rejeter son invitation.

Il fut satisfait lorsqu'il vit arriver le groupe de policiers de la ville et celui des pompiers qui n'était pas de gardes même si certain visage manquait comme celui de Bellamy Black ou d'Anya Woods. Il aimait bien ces deux jeunes personnes, elle inspirait la modernité, le travail et la jeunesse dans sa ville. Il était satisfait de les savoir dans son effectif. Le juge Pike était lui aussi arriver alors que les Kane et les Griffin, respectivement un couple d'avocat et de médecin se faisait attendre.

Son attention fut distraite par une discutions qui allait de bon train entre le chef des pompier, de la police et de l'hôpital. Ces trois là avaient une certaine tendance à se détester cordialement tout en ayant un étrange respect pour l'autre. Il préférait les surveiller, juste au cas où. Le murmures s'élèvent alors que les Kane et les Griffin arrivent, clairement deux famille très importante. La coïncidence veut que les Black les suivent de quelque minutes. Pourtant, il y a un détail qui chagrine le maire de Polis : les plus jeunes se font attendre.

En se garant au plus près de la salle des fête, Anya eu un étrange pré-sentiment. Elle resta quelque seconde figé alors qu'elle ressentait presque la présence de Raven mais… s'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi que, elle n'était plus très sure de savoir ce qui était du domaine du possible ou non.

Se fut le claquement de la porte passager qui la sortie de cette semi-transe. Elle souffla un bon coup avant d'éteindre le moteur. S'était décider, demain elle échangerait les cadeaux avec sa sœur et juste après, elle prendrait la route, le bus, le train, l'avion qu'importe ce qu'elle devrait faire mais elle irait à New-York ! Elle avait ce besoin viscéral de voir Raven et… soyons honnête de lui voler un baiser ou deux ou… même plus.

Lexa était quelque peu impatiente et vint frapper doucement contre la vitre. Elle haussa les bras dans un geste qui voulait clairement dire : bon alors, tu bouge ? Anya lui sourit avant de sortir aussitôt sa petite sœur s'accrocha a son bras en lui avouant :

 **-Je suis super stresser c'est la première fois que je revoie Clarke depuis qu'on a débarquer à New-York… imagine qu'elle ai changer d'avis et qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi.**

 **-Se serait une idiote.**

 **-Si tu dis ça, c'est juste parce que tu es ma sœur.**

 **-Pas du tout. C'est parce que je suis ta sœur et,** Anya insiste sur ce mot, **que tu porte ma robe, qui est je l'avoue diablement sexy sur toi.**

 **-Tu as raison, allons-y ! je suis gonflé à bloque !**

C'est finalement sans l'attendre que la bibliothèque franchit la première porte de la salle des fêtes. Anya la suivit de près, elles posèrent leurs manteaux dans le vestiaire laissant apparaître leurs robes noir pour la plus âgé et rouge pour la plus jeune. A peine fut elle arriver dans la salle déjà bonder que Lexa se faufila pour rejoindre des visages qu'elle connaissait. Alors qu'Anya resta un peu en retrait. Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de petite sauterie.

Au même moment, Bellamy et les trois amies franchir à leur tour la première entrer. L'aîné des Black était un peu contrarier d'être partit aussi tard. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa sœur et ses amies pouvaient mettre autant de temps à se préparer. S'était un monde tout de même, plus jamais il ne se proposerait des les accompagner.

Il les laissa arranger les dernier détails entre elle préférant s'éloigner de toutes ces discutions bien trop féminin pour lui. Il se disait qu'au moins, le jour où il serait dans une relation sérieuse, il aura déjà pas mal de pratique avec la gente féminine. Plus il s'approchait, plus il distinguait une silhouette reconnaissable entre toute. Il sourit en pressant un peu plus le pas. Il s'arrêta aux côtés de son amie avant de demander :

 **-Tu es déjà au bord de te jeter par la fenêtre ou j'ai une chance de t'aider à passer une meilleur soirée.**

 **-C'est pas trop tôt ! Enfin un visage amical.**

 **-Je suis content de te voir aussi Anya mais je suis presque certain que ta sœur est quelque par dans cette foule. Depuis quand n'est-elle plus amical ?**

 **-Depuis qu'elle m'a voler ma robe !**

 **-Pourtant, je vois bien une robe,** répondit-il avec amusement.

 **-Je t'en pris, ne joue pas au connard, ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir dit que tu étais amical.**

 **-Très bien… je suis désolé. Je te paye un verre ?**

 **-Avec plaisir !**

Raven déposa son manteau en faisant un geste pour lisser la jupe de sa robe. Elle avait le souffle court, la gorge serrer et le cœur qui battait bien trop vite. Son regard tomba sur son atèle. Subitement, elle n'était plus certaine que cette tenu soit une bonne idée. Elle remonta les manches de sa veste sur la moitié de ses avants bras, juste assez pour d'étouffer dans la salle de fête mais pas trop pour éviter d'exposer à tous ses brûlures.

Clarke attendait avec impatience son amie pour rejoindre enfin la fête, Octavia était partit en courant quand elle avait aperçu Lincoln au loin. Elle était persuader qu'un jour, la brune se rendrait compte qu'il était temps d'arrêter de se tourner au tour et d'enfin se lancer. Elle se mordilla ensuite la lèvre en pensant à Lexa. S'était dingue, jamais elle n'aurait imaginer que la magnifique et très priser Lexa Woods pourrait éprouver quoi que se soit pour elle. Elle était tellement éprise de la brune que s'en était déroutant.

En parlant de brune, pourquoi diable Raven ne revenait pas ? Elle espérait qu'elle n'était pas entrain de paniquer. Clarke n'était pas franchement douer pour gérer ce genre de choses. Non pas qu'elle se désintéressait de la situation ou quoi que se soit, c'est juste qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots.

 **-Rae ? T'es où ? Ça va ? Il faut que j'appelle les pompiers ?**

Raven se tourna, sourit en pensant qu'elle ne serait pas contre le fait que son amie appel un certain pompier en particulier. Mais s'était un risque qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre. Après tout, elle pourrait se retrouver avec Indra et non Anya… non, elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment avoir une discutions gênante et forcer avec la meilleure amie de son père.

 **-Tout va bien.**

 **-On peut y aller ?**

 **-Tout à fait.**

 **-Génial !**

La blonde partit directement vers la salle où était réunit tout les convive. Elle était vraiment très presser de retrouver sa toute nouvelle petite amie. Pourtant juste une dernière fois, elle jeta un regard a Raven pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Son amie lui répondit en faisant apparaître ses deux pouces en l'air.

Une fois devant l'entrée, Raven observa à travers la vitre presque l'entièreté de la ville, parler et rire ensemble en cette veille de noël. Elle inspira profondément. Se n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Son regard tomba sur Indra puis sur les Griffin, rien qu'avec ces personnes, elle pouvait être certaine que tout allait bien se passer mais allait-elle supporter tous les murmures qu'allait provoquer son entrer ?

Elle prit son courage à deux main avant de pousser la porte. Si elle faisait ça s'était pour Anya ! Un peu de courage n'allait pas la tuer, du moins en théorie.

Et finalement, pire que les chuchotements infernal, se fut un silence de plomb qui suivit son entrer. Tous le monde la regardait, tous le monde se demandait si s'était réellement la fille de Mateo Fernandez et plus troublant encore pour quelle raison elle était présente alors que tout le monde ou presque savait qu'elle avait fuit la ville il y a de cela trois ans.

Cette absence de murmures intrigua Anya. Le sourire qui était sur les lèvres de Bellamy était assez étrange. S'était comme s'il était particulièrement fière de quelque chose. Elle haussa un sourcil et eut envie de se moquer de lui mais pas avant de savoir ce qui avait provoquer cette réaction.

Elle chercha quelque seconde ce qui avait provoquer ce soudain mutisme. Son regard balaya la pièce rapidement, passant sur des visages plus ou moins familier. Son estomac se retourna complètement quand ses iris brune se stoppèrent sur Raven Rayes. Elle sentit ses jambes se transformer en coton. Cette femme était vraiment magnifique et cette robe… mon dieu cette robe ! Pour un peu et la mâchoire du lieutenant tomberait au niveau de ses genoux. Elle était tellement heureuse de la voir qu'elle en avait presque envie de pleurer.

Puis ça la frappa presque violemment. C'était quoi cette réaction foireuse de la part de tous ceux qui l'entourait ? Pour quelle foutu raison plus personne ne parlait ? Sérieusement ? Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Elle fit un premier pas au moment même où Raven posa ses yeux sur elle en lui souriant. Foutue, Anya réalisa qu'elle était complètement foutue car éprise jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Le jeune lieutenant eu du mal a se frayer un chemin entre les convives pour rejoindre la brune. Mais durant toute son avancer laborieuse, elle ne put décoller son regard de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait franchement pas idée d'être aussi belle. Une fois enfin à sa hauteur, un sourire gigantesque étira les lèvre de la blonde qui tendit la main vers Raven en lui proposant :

 **-Tu veux tenter une avancer ou fuir ?**

La brune ne formula pas de réponse, du moins pas à voix haute parce qu'elle glissa sa main dans celle d'Anya en faisant un signe de tête pour indiquer vaguement le centre de la pièce. La blonde ressentie un frisson parcourir tout son bras depuis que sa peau frôlait celle de la brune. Il était tellement agréable d'être aux côtés de Raven.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se soucièrent pas que subitement tout les murmures reprirent. Des inconnus se permettaient de spéculer sur une situation qui leur échappait totalement. Anya s'arrêta près d'une table haut avec une certaine déception, elle laissa ses doigts glisser loin de ceux de Raven. Elle appuya un de ses coudes sur la table avant de demander :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-J'avais envie de venir.**

 **-Ici ? Enfin dans cette salle de fête remplit de vautours en manque de ragot ou à Polis ou peut-être…**

 **-Non,** la coupa Raven, **ici, avec toi.**

Cette réponse fit battre un peu plus vite le cœur d'Anya et il serait mentir de dire qu'elle ne dévorait pas la brune du regard. Elle prit cela comme une déclaration, une des plus belle et plus profonde qu'on lui ai faite et pourtant, il n'y avait pas eu grand-chose de dit.

 **-Et… je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire la dernière fois mais toi aussi tu m'as manquer Anya Woods.**

De nouveau les larmes emplissait les yeux de la blonde. Elle fit tout pour les retenir. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle ruine les heures qu'elle avait passer dans la salle de bain pour ressembler à quelque chose juste à cause de stupides larmes.

 **-Je crois que,** commença Anya.

Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle tombait amoureuse mais s'était stupide. Elles se manquaient certes. Raven avait dit être là pour elle mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il y avait de profonds sentiments. Se n'était peut-être qu'une question d'amitié fusionnelle pour la brune.

 **-Raven !**

Anya sursauta en percevant sa patron appeler la jolie brune. Anderson paraît tellement surprise de voir la fille de Mateo que s'en était presque comique. Raven lui sourit en se tournant. Indra ne pu s'en empêcher, son regard bloqua quelque seconde sur son atèle avant de se reprendre pour la regarder dans les yeux.

 **-Tu aurai du me prévenir de ta venu, je t'aurai accompagner. Où est-ce que tu séjourne ? Si tu me dis l'hôtel, je me fou que tous les gens important soit là, je te gifle.**

 **-Je… j'ai pris ma décision sur un coup de tête. Et, je suis chez les Griffin.**

 **-Je suis rassurer. Tu reste quelque jour ?**

Raven jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Anya en souriant avant de nouveau fixer Indra. Elle prit quelque seconde de plus pour formuler sa réponse.

 **-Je pense rester pour la fin des vacances.**

 **-Vraiment ? C'est une bonne nouvelle,** affirma Indra. **Je… je te laisse avec Woods.**

 **-Oui, je suis sure qu'elle va faire en sorte que je passe une bonne soirée.**

Indra fronça les sourcils en captant le double sens. Est-ce qu'elle avait manquer quelque chose ? Son lieutenant serait-elle celle qui avait réussit à convaincre Raven de revenir à la maison ? De toute évidence, elle ne fut pas la seule surprise par le double sens car Woods avait les joue légèrement plus rouge que d'habitude. Quelque chose était entrain de se tramer.

 **-Bonne soirée, Raven passe nous voir à la caserne avant de repartir à New-York. Woods.**

 **-Chef ?**

 **-Je vous confie Raven, ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter au centuple, n'oubliez pas que je peux faire de votre vie un enfer.**

 **-Évidemment Chef,** répondit immédiatement Anya en rougissant de plus bel.

Le lieutenant observa son supérieur s'éloigner avec une certain appréhension. Est-ce qu'Anderson était pour ou contre une possible relation entre elles ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de foirer sans risque de devoir changer de boulot. La douceur d'une main se fraya un chemin sur sa joue, attirant toute l'attention d'Anya sur Raven qui était si près que s'en était troublant. De nouveau son cœur s'emballa. Le sourire de la brune était divin. Si elle s'écoutait, elle se pencherait légèrement pour lui voler un baiser.

 **-Ne te laisse pas impressionner par Indra, elle aboie beaucoup mais elle ne mord pas.**

 **-Tu crois ? Je pense que tu n'as pas la même vison que moi d'Anderson.**

 **-Je te protégerai.**

 **-Wow… j'ai hâte de voir ça.**

 **-Ne te moque pas, je suis sérieuse. Je… tu es importante pour moi,** précisa t-elle en retirant sa main comme si elle venait de réaliser de l'importance du geste. **C'est stupide, je sais. Désolée.**

 **-Non, non… se n'est pas stupide. Je… je suis dérouter. Tu es tellement… tu es magnifique.**

 **-Merci,** souffla Raven. **Tu es superbe toi aussi.**

Un échange silencieux de sourires et de regards suivit. Les deux femmes réalisait de plus en plus l'ampleur de leur sentiment pour l'autre. Anya avait envie de proposer à Raven une danse mais il y avait deux points qui l'en empêchait : bien qu'elle savait que ça ne devait pas définir la jolie brune, elle semblait blesser à la jambe et elle ne savait pas si elle en avait le droit. Raven était une des personnes les plus importantes et plus influentes de la ville. Anya avait-elle le droit de simplement la détailler comme elle le faisait ? Raven souhaitait que la magnifique blonde allait lui proposer une danse, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas en faire une et seulement une mais s'il devait y en avoir une, elle voulait que se soit avec Anya et aussi, elle espérait que le lieutenant ne se laisserait pas impressionner par tous les inconnues plus ou moins important qui composait les habitant de la petite ville de Polis.

Anya soupira tout en souriant tout en décident qu'elle se foutait des conséquences même si elle devait avouer que l'idée d'un rejet de la brune la terrifiait. Il fallait qu'elle en ai le cœur net. Elle avait besoin de savoir si ses sentiments avait une chance même infime d'être partager. En même temps, le regard de sa vis-à-vis semblait plus qu'équivoque, à travers ces yeux, le jeune lieutenant avait la sensation d'être belle, importante et désirable.

 **-Je ne sais pas si… tu veux danser ?**

Raven était aux anges. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus si s'était possible. Il y avait de grande chance que sa mâchoire ai des crampes mémorable le lendemain mais qui pouvait se soucier de ce genre de chose ? Elle secoua la tête de haut en bas. Elle avait envie de hurler, de saute, de faire n'importe quoi qui pourrait faire réaliser à Anya que non seulement elle voulait danser mais qu'en plus, elle ne voulait le faire qu'avec elle. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de la blonde avant de s'approcher pour murmurer :

 **-Je ne peux t'accorder qu'une seule et unique danse,** elle fit une pause avant de reprendre, **fait en sorte que se soit mémorable.**

 **-Bien** _ **ma**_ **Dame.**

Anya conduisit Raven sur la piste, elle sourit en rapprochant la brune et en commença a se mouvoir sur le rythme lent de Misty interprète par Sarah Vaughan. Le cœur au bord du gouffre, elles se laissèrent porter par la musique. Et si elles étaient absolument certaine toute les deux de s'être déjà rencontrer, regarder et approcher tous ce qu'elles avaient pu ressentir jusqu'à ce jour n'était rien. Avoir le droit de se toucher, de se frôler, de se dévorer du regard de la sorte était grisant.

 **-Je sais que c'est fou,** murmura Anya, **mais…**

 **-… j'ai la sensation de t'avoir déjà rencontrer il y a bien longtemps,** fini Raven.

 **-Tu crois que c'est possible ?**

 **-Qu'importe,** affirma la brune en venant appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde. **C'est… pour moi, il n'y a rien de plus réel. Je déteste la neige depuis le jour où je t'ai vu t'effondrer, souffrir, perdre du sang dans cette foutue glace blanche.**

 **-Et moi, je suis devenu pompier pour ne plus jamais être passive lors d'un incendie après n'avoir rien pu faire pour toi dans ce restaurant.**

 **-Comment c'est possible ?**

 **-Tu l'as dis… qu'importe.**

 **-C'est,** commença la mécanicienne, **pour toi… c'est arriver ? Je veux dire,** la main gauche de Raven glissa pour frôler les côtes d'Anya juste là où elle savait ou du moins croyait savoir où s'était loger une des balles, **ce jour là dans la neige, le gamin qui perd son sang, les tirs, le calme, toi qui essaye de le sauver et de nouveau le sifflement des balles. C'est arriver ?**

 **-Oui, il y a trois ans.**

 **-Trois ans… ça coïncide avec mon départ à New-York.**

 **-Et avec mon arriver à Polis.**

La musique prit fin, Anya sourit à Raven avant de passer une main dans le bas de son dos afin de la dirigé jusqu'à une chaise. La brune se laissa presque tomber sur cette dernière alors qu'un rire lui échappait. S'était certainement une des meilleur soirée qu'elle ai vécu. Elle massa doucement son genoux pour calmer l'élancement qu'elle ressentait. Elle était heureuse, véritablement heureuse.

Le regard d'Anya était attentif ou peut-être était-il distrait. Son monde semblait tourner autour de la jolie brune. S'était de plus en plus troublant. Elle avait la sensation qu'en une poignée de seconde, elle revivait tous ces rêves qui s'était acharner a s'effacer jusque là. Elle revécu l'incendie, le trajet en hélicoptère jusqu'à Chicago qui avait une service plus performant pour les brûlures, l'attente dans la salle d'opération alors que son fantôme faisait les cent pas, puis celle du réveille dans cette chambre de laquelle elle avait été si longtemps prisonnière. S'était _elle,_ s'était vraiment elle. Raven était celle qui habitait ses rêve depuis qu'elle avait dix-sept ans.

Pour Raven s'était différent, le lien s'était fait plus tardivement et pourtant dès son réveil à l'hôpital après près de deux mois de coma, elle avait ressentit un manque, une absence qui grignotait son cœur sans aucune explication. Elle avait d'abord cru que s'était à cause de la perte de son père mais ça avait été bien plus grave. Son âme blesser, cherchait sa jumelle pour se reconstituer.

Et s'était finalement une rencontre hasardeuse qui les avait fait se rencontrer. Alors que le rêve ne semblait plus vouloir la lâcher, devenant même une obsession. Il n'avait fallut rien de plus qu'une idée foireuse d'Octavia, celle de la ramener à Polis et d'une tempête de neige qui avait empêcher à Anya de passer son chemin alors qu'elle avait découvert une jeune femme dehors par ce temps.

 **-Je crois que je tombe amoureuse de toi Raven Rayes,** murmura Anya. **Cela fait sept ans que je tombe amoureuse de toi chaque nuit.**

Raven relava les yeux vers Anya à la fin de cette déclaration. Elle se plongea corps et âme dans le regard brun de la blonde. Non sans difficulté, elle se redressa. Ses doigts viennent frôler ceux d'Anya avant de remontrer jusqu'à son coude, elle sourit en affirmant :

 **-Je sais. Oui, je sais que mon cœur t'appartient depuis longtemps.**

 **-Je peux t'embrasser ?**

 **-Tu n'as pas besoin d'autorisation pour ça.**

C'est alors avec délicatesse, que la blonde s'approcha, elle glissa sa main sur la joue de la brune. Son regard était ancre dans les yeux de Raven, ils ne divaguaient même pas vers ses lèvres. Le temps se figea presque, alors que les secondes ne semblait plus avoir d'influence, seuls leurs cœurs rythmaient ce moment.

 **-Mais avant, tu dois me promettre.**

 **-Te promettre quoi ? Plus jamais… ne disparaît plus jamais.**

 **-C'est d'accord.**

Elles celèrent cette promesse par un premier baiser. Ou… peut-être n'était-il pas le premier. Avec les rêves, on ne sait jamais vraiment.

* * *

Il y a des êtres dont c'est le destin de se croiser. Où qu'ils soient. Où qu'il aillent.

Un jour, ils se rencontre.

Claudie Gallay

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà ! C'est la fin de cet OS Spécial Noël. J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ! Vous aimez ce genre d'histoire ? Celle des âmes sœurs ?****

 **Les Notes :**

 ** **Note n°1 :**** **Marron 5 est un groupe américain qui a été récompance de nombreuse fois, entre autre pour leur premier album Songs about Jane. Ils ont a ce jour sortit six album. – Comming Back For You**

 ** **Note n°2 :**** ** **Katie McGarry est un de mes auteurs préférer, je vénérer Hors Limites qui est une vrais pépite et que j'ai lu, lu et relu un nombre incalculable de fois. Je ne peux que vous le conseiller.****

 ** **Note n°3 : Smallville… ah… Tom Welling, Allison Mack, Erica Durance... toute mon enfance… j'aime beaucoup même si aujourd'hui certain épisode on déjà mal vieillit ! XD La série à commencer en 2001 et s'est étendu sur dix saison narrant les aventure de Clark Kent ou Kal-El avant qu'il ne devienne Superman.****

 **Note n°4 : Supergirl, ma préférence va aux** ** **comics avec supergirl vol.4 qui est apparu en 1996 et comporte 80 volumes. L'histoire qui réunit les personnages Matrix (supergirl) et Linda Denvers. Linda qui est très malade et Matrix vont**** ** **"fusionner" ensemble et elles ont de se fait la capaciter de changer de physique comme bon leurs semble ! Mais à ce jour, il y a la série DC qui depuis qu'elle est passer chez CW et c'est un put*** de bijoux ! J'attends avec impatience Janvier que cette merveille reprenne !****

 **Note n°5 :** **Sarah Vaughan est une chanteuse de Jazz américaine née dans les années 20 – Misty**

 **Note n°6 : Claudie Gallay est un écrivain français qui à entre autre publier en 2008 Les Déferlantes.**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


End file.
